


I Can't Live Without you - Hosie [PT-BR]

by That_Flemis_22



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Conforto, Cute, F/F, Hope Timida, HopeTribrida, Hosie, Josie Heretic, Josie Top, Light BDSM, Sexo, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Flemis_22/pseuds/That_Flemis_22
Summary: Uma pequena série de sex scenes do melhor casal de Legacies. (Isso msm.) Mas não do jeito que você está acostumado.(Traduzida [rlx n foi pelo google, traduzi tudo manualmente. Ok ta! com uma ajudinha do Google kkkk])





	1. Cause I Hate To See Your Heart Break.

~//~

Josie estava lendo na cama quando Hope entrou pela porta, seu rosto estava vermelho, olhos inchados, e a expressão quebrada em seu rosto fez uma onda de preocupação percorrer o corpo de Josie.

Desde que Hope ativou seu lado vampiro, suas emoções estavam completamente fora de controle, ela estava tendo muita dificuldade em lidar com tudo.

E, claro, tudo o que Josie queria era fazer sua alma gêmea se sentir melhor, ela não suportava vê-la sofrer, e conhecendo muito bem o passado tortuoso da garota de cabelos ruivos e todas as experiências traumáticas pelas quais ela teve que passar, fez seu próprio coração doer.

Ela não podia nem imaginar como deveria ser para Hope. Ser uma trbrida só piorava, porque suas emoções eram muito mais fortes do que de qualquer outro ser sobrenatural. 

Lembrou-se do dia em que se transformou em herege, o momento em que viu Hope morta, onde antes estava o poço de Malivore, depois que ela se sacrificou para destruir aquele monstro e salvar seus entes queridos.

Josie sabia que ela iria acordar um tribrida completa, e ela simplesmente não podia deixar o amor de sua vida passar por isso sozinha. Então, alguns dias depois, Josie conversou com sua família sobre deixar Hope transformá-la, eles ficaram bastante céticos no começo, mas quando Josie explicou tudo e disse a eles que se ela fosse uma vampira, não precisaria mais se fundir com Lizzie, eles concordaram. Foi uma situação ganha-ganha.

Convencer Hope foi um pouco mais complicado, mas ela conseguiu. Hope deu a ela seu sangue, mas não pode matá-la, ela simplesmente não podia, Josie entendeu e foi pedir ajuda a MG.

Quando ela acordou nos braços de Hope, sua mente estava consumida pela fome. Hope estava chorando baixinho quando acordou e rapidamente puxou a morena para um abraço esmagador, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela estava realmente viva, realmente ali.

Assim que a soltou, ofereceu seu pulso para Josie beber e concluir sua transição. Como eram almas gêmeas, podiam concluir sua transição com o sangue da outra, independentemente de uma delas já ser uma vampira.

Josie lembra que estava com medo de se alimentar do sangue de Hope, estava com medo de machucá-la, mas Hope a prometeu que ficaria bem, que elas estavam nisso juntas, então Josie cedeu.

A morena foi muito rápida em se adaptar à sua nova vida, estava sendo muito mais fácil para ela do que para Hope entretanto. Caroline sempre foi uma ótima vampira, então Josie também não teve muitos problemas, além de suas emoções, que levaram um pouquinho mais tempo para se acostumar. Foi bastante intenso no começo, mas dentro de alguns dias com a ajuda de sua mãe, ela já estava completamente acostumada em ser herege, o que foi perfeito, porque agora ela poderia ajudar Hope a passar pelo processo melhor. 

Porem estava evidente que as coisas estavam muito mais complicadas para a tribrida. Mas Josie, sendo a pessoa carinhosa e amorosa que ela é, não deixou que as dificuldades a derrubassem, ela sempre estava lá por Hope, para ajudá-la com o que quer que ela precisasse.

Mas isso agora, isso era diferente. Josie nunca tinha visto Hope parecer tão "quebrada" antes.

Josie pulou da cama e estava ao lado de Hope em um piscar de olhos, segurando-a em um abraço apertado, enquanto a garota mais baixa chorava. Sua mão esfregando círculos em suas costas enquanto a acalmava suavemente "Está tudo bem, você está bem meu amor, shhh". Ela continuou com isso até que a garota parou de soluçar, e apenas pequenos gemidos pudessem ser ouvidos. 

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

Hope levantou a cabeça para fixar os olhos na morena, mas as palavras não queriam sair de sua boca. "Eu ... eu ... hum... não consigo" Ela enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Josie e começou a chorar de novo, seu corpo estava tenso, e tremendo, até que suas pernas falharam, apenas os braços de Josie em sua volta a impediu de cair.

Josie mal estava se segurando, ela nunca viu Hope tão quebrada antes, seu coração estava partido por vê-la assim, mas ela tinha que se manter forte por ela. Então ela a pegou no colo, estilo noiva, e deitou na cama com a garota em cima dela, abraçando-a como se sua vida dependesse disso, enquanto mais uma vez ela esperava a garota mais baixa se acalmar.

Quando se acalmou, Josie decidiu mudar de abordagem. "Hey." Ela disse suavemente enquanto sua mão brincava com as mechas ruivas. Hope a olhou com aqueles olhos tristes e angustiados. "Você não precisa me contar o que aconteceu agora. Você pode me contar no seu próprio tempo, quando estiver pronta, okay?" Ela disse amorosamente, o que fez um pequeno sorriso aparecer nos lábios de Hope.

"Que tal tomarmos um banho quentinho para ajudá-la a relaxar?" Josie perguntou, mas Hope parecia insegura. "Faça isso por mim, por favor?" Ela tentou novamente, e Hope assentiu fracamente "Okay." disse baixinho, quase como um sussurro. Josie sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo rápido na testa antes de se levantar "Eu vou arrumar tudo, ok? Volto já." Ela disse, e Hope assentiu novamente, abraçando os joelhos junto ao peito, se enrolando em uma pequena bola.

Josie ligou a torneira, começando a encher de água quente a grande banheira, espalhou varias velas pelo enorme banheiro, adicionou pétalas de rosa na água e colocou uma playlist de jazz para tocar suavemente em seu pequeno alto-falante, tudo para criar o espaço mais relaxante possível para seu amor.

Quando tudo estava pronto, ela voltou para o quarto e estendeu a mão para Hope. "Vem comigo?" ela perguntou com um sorriso amoroso enfeitando seus lábios. Hope não disse nada, apenas deixou Josie levá-la ao banheiro.

Uma vez lá dentro, Josie ajudou Hope a tirar a roupa, mas parou em suas roupas intimas "Posso tirar isso?" Ela já vira Hope nua antes, mas sempre a dava a opção de privacidade, depois de um momento, Hope assentiu, e Josie terminou de despir a menina menor e a guiou para a enorme banheira (vantagens pelas enormes doações que sua família fazia para a escola, ela tinha um dos melhores quartos.) Hope se sentou lentamente, abraçando os joelhos e suspirando profundamente, relaxando um pouco com a sensação da água quente contra sua pele.

"Uau..!" Hope respirou, só agora vendo toda a cena que Josie preparou para ela, novas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos "Jo ... Isso é lindo! Mas você não precisava fazer tudo isso..."

"Eu sei, mas eu queria. Você sempre cuida tão bem de mim. Você é tão incrível para mim. Isso é o mínimo que posso fazer por você, amor." Josie diz honestamente. "Deixa eu cuidar de você desta vez." Ela diz segurando o rosto de Hope entre as mãos, passando os polegares nas bochechas da garota. Hope só pôde concordar e dizer "Tudo bem". Sentando na beirada, ela começou a esfregar seu ombros. Alguns minutos depois, sentiu a maior parte da tensão sair do corpo da garota de cabelos ruivos.

"Eles estavam falando sobre a minha família na aula novamente." Hope disse calmamente, as lágrimas começando a cair mais uma vez. "Foi a primeira vez desde que me transformei. E tudo voltou de uma só vez ... foi demais para mim."

Josie pegou sua mão entre as suas, apertando gentilmente, antes de dar um passo para trás para tirar as próprias roupas e entrar na banheira em frente a Hope, acenando para ela continuar.

Hope se recostou na parede, afundando ainda mais na água. Josie aproveitou a oportunidade para colocar uma das pernas de Hope sob o colo para iniciar uma massagem, esperando que isso ajudasse sua alma gêmea a relaxar mais. A resposta que recebeu de Hope foi suficiente para fazê-la continuar, ela estava deitada na parede, olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. 

"Chegou a um ponto em que fiquei tão chateada que a sala começou a tremer, e as pessoas começaram a me encarar, com medo de mim, algumas delas cochichando, que eu sou um monstro como meu pai, uma aberração como ele. Não importa o que eu faça, eles sempre assumem que eu vou acabar como o resto da minha família. Eu tive que fugir da aula porque estava com medo de perder o controle e machucar alguém. Mas já era tarde demais, eu já estava perdida em pensamentos... Minha família me largou aqui, depois de prometerem que nunca me deixariam sozinha, e as palavras que o Necromante me disse continuam me assombrando... E... e ... e os pesadelos ... É demais. Estou me sentindo tão fraca... não sinto que possa lidar com tudo isso... "Ela chorou, e Josie sentiu que seu coração estava sendo despedaçado. "Oh, Hope..." Ela disse se movendo em sua direção, colando juntas suas testas.

"Por favor, faz isso parar." Ela implorou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. 

"O que posso fazer? Por favor, me diga como posso ajudar e eu faço." Josie perguntou suavemente, tentando esconder o desespero em sua voz.

"Qualquer coisa, você pode fazer qualquer coisa comigo. Apenas, por favor... Me distraia. Eu não consigo lidar com isso. Por favor." Ela implorou.

"Tudo bem" Josie disse, e capturou os lábios da garota com os seus, em um beijo lento e suave, tentando colocar cada pingo de amor nele, esfregando as mãos para cima e para baixo em seus braços antes de se separar e olhar em seus olhos azuis como o oceano.

"Eu te amo." Josie sussurrou e a beijou novamente, as mãos apoiadas nas laterais do pescoço da garota, polegares acariciando suas bochechas.

"Você, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, não é fraca, você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. Você carrega em si as melhores partes de seus pais, da sua família. Você é tão forte, tão amorosa, tão carinhosa e protetora, como você já provou repetidamente, salvando todos aqui, sem nunca pedir nada em troca. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço, a namorada e alma gêmea mais incrível, que eu poderia desejar, você me faz sentir tão amada, tão segura, tão feliz, tão orgulhosa, que às vezes acho que meu coração não aguenta tanto amor. " Josie disse com lágrimas próprias escorrendo pelo rosto. Seus olhos nunca deixando os de Hope.

Josie pode sentir os efeitos de suas palavras no rosto de Hope, e agora estava determinada a mostrar o quanto a amava. Ela espalhou beijos por todo o rosto de Hope. "Vou me certificar de lembrar Freya da sobrinha incrível que ela tem. E espero que ela e o resto da sua família sejam melhores para você. Ok?" Hope é surpreendida por essas palavras. "Você faria isso por mim?" Ela perguntou, sinceramente surpresa que Josie estaria disposta a enfrentar a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo por ela. "Claro que sim. Não há nada que eu não faria por você."

Isso fez Hope chorar por uma razão totalmente diferente. "Oh meu amor ... Vem cá." Josie disse docemente enquanto se afastava, até que ela estava descansando do outro lado da banheira, com as pernas afastadas para que Hope se acomodasse entre elas. A garota ruiva rapidamente obedeceu, deitando em cima da morena com as costas apoiadas contra o peito de Josie, e a cabeça descansando no ombro da garota.

Josie rapidamente a envolve em um abraço gentil por trás, e um grande suspiro deixa a boca de Hope, enquanto ela começa a se acalmar e derreter nos braços da namorada. Colocando um sorriso no rosto de Josie, e uma onda de alívio tomar conta de seu corpo.

A sensação dos seios macios de Josie pressionando contra suas costas envia uma sensação agradável através do corpo de Hope, fazendo-a começar a querer mais.

Josie, quase como se estivesse ouvindo seus pensamentos, deixa suas mãos passearem pelo corpo de Hope, sentindo a pele macia e quente sob os dedos.

Hope apenas fecha os olhos e deixa Josie trabalhar nela, a tensão rapidamente deixando seu corpo, enquanto as mãos de Josie acariciam sua pele, fazendo-a arrepiar.

Josie então começa a lavar o cabelo da garota, esfregando gentilmente, sabendo que a garota em cima dela ama quando ela mexe em seu cabelo, mesmo depois de terminar de lavar, ela continua massageando sua cabeça por alguns minutos, sorrindo para si mesma quando sentiu Hope suspirar em resposta.

Trazendo o chuveiro de mão para baixo, ela lavou o sabão, E em seguida, repetiu o mesmo processo com o condicionador, sorrindo mais uma vez quando Hope soltou um suspiro de prazer.

Depois que terminou com os cabelos, Josie retomou sua missão. Vagando suas mãos por todo o corpo de Hope, massageando todas as partes tensas que ela poderia encontrar, e radiando de alegria quando um gemidinho satisfeito saiu dos lábios de Hope.

"Você vai superar isso, meu amor. Eu sei que vai. E eu sei que é difícil pra você, mas eu vou estar aqui ao seu lado, a cada passo do caminho." Josie sussurrou em seu ouvido. "E terei prazer em estar aqui para pegá-la quando você cair." Beija o ombro dela. "Sempre a lembrar do quanto eu te amo, toda vez que você duvidar ou sentir que não merece." Beija o pescoço dela. "Porque você." Chupa seu pulso, fazendo Hope gemer baixinho, e esticar o pescoço para dar a Josie mais espaço. "Você merece todo o amor e toda a felicidade do mundo." Morde suavemente o pescoço, fazendo a garota arrepiar.

Josie agora move as mãos para cima, arrastando-as pelo corpo de Hope, pelas coxas, barriga, arranhando levemente as costelas e, finalmente, os seios, segurando-os suavemente, enquanto a beija na bochecha. "Tudo bem?" Josie pergunta, ela queria ajudar a namorada a acalmar a mente, e essa era a melhor maneira que conseguia pensar, mas ela não queria tirar vantagem dela e tinha que ter certeza de que ela estava de acordo com isso.

A resposta de Hope foi rápida, ela acenou para Josie e virou a cabeça para dar um beijinho rápido no canto da boca da garota, antes de retornar à sua posição anterior.

Josie então começou a esfregar e apertar suavemente os seios, antes de dar-lhes uma massagem, e em seguida, concentrando-se nos mamilos, puxando-os levemente e arrastando um gemido trêmulo e fofo de Hope.

A morena então deixou uma de suas mãos vagarem para baixo no corpo da garota, arrastando as unhas lentamente pela pele, chegando às coxas, deixando a mão vagar para cima e para baixo, desenhando pequenos padrões, antes de chegar ao centro, um dedo pressionando levemente contra seu clitóris. Arrastando mais uma vez um gemido ofegante de Hope. "Ainda está tudo bem?" Josie perguntou novamente. A garota de cabelos ruivos assentiu mais uma vez, uma sensação feliz tomando conta de seu corpo, fazendo-a derreter cada vez mais sob os toques de Josie. "Sim" Ela sem fôlego conseguiu dizer.

Josie começou a desenhar círculos apertados no pequeno feixe de nervos, ocasionalmente descendo, explorando os lábios, provocando a entrada e voltando para cima.

Uma vez que sentiu o corpo de Hope relaxar, suas adoráveis respirações ofegantes, e de vez em quando um gemido saindo de sua boca, ela voltou ao pescoço, deixando um rastro de beijos e chupando o ponto de pulso, enquanto mais uma vez abaixou levemente seus dedos e deixou dois deles entrarem na garota, e com seu polegar estimulou seu clitóris, o que fez Hope soltar seu primeiro gemido de prazer daquela noite.

Ela deixou seus dedos parados dentro de Hope por alguns segundos para lhe dar tempo para se ajustar, antes de lentamente deixa-los começar a entrar e sair dela.

Josie adorava os pequenos sons que sua namorada estava fazendo, eram música para seus ouvidos, então continuou trabalhando até sentir o interior de Hope começar a pressionar seus dedos, e ela sabia que a garota estava perto.

Ela curvou seus dedos algumas vezes com uma firme pressão de seu polegar contra o clitóris, e com um suave "Eu te amo" sussurrado em seu ouvido, Hope chegou ao seu climax.

Josie manteve os dedos dentro dela, mas liberou um pouco a pressão em seu clitóris, até que a garota se recuperasse do orgasmo.

Depois que Hope parou de tremer, Josie deu mais alguns beijos em seu pescoço e perguntou: "Como está sentindo meu amor? Está melhor?"

Hope levou um minuto para reunir seus pensamentos "Estou me sentindo tão amada agora. Estou muito melhor, tudo por sua causa. Obrigada." Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

O sorriso de Josie ficou ainda maior depois de ouvir isso. Hope se virou, agora encarando Josie "Mas será que podemos... continuar com isso na cama?" Hope perguntou timidamente, suas bochechas ganhando um pouco de tonalidade rosa, que realçava suas sardas.

Josie absolutamente ama quando Hope se deixa ficar completamente vulnerável, e amava ainda mais porque somente ela podia vê-la assim. Então, aquele pequeno pedido, com o rubor mostrando as sardas que ela tanto amava, aqueceu seu coração, e ela não pôde evitar de se inclinar para frente e puxá-la para um beijo doce, lento e apaixonado.

Quando separaram Josie distribuiu beijinhos por todo o rosto antes de dizer com um sorriso enorme no rosto "Claro que podemos meu amor. O que você gostaria de fazer?" Ela se levantou, saindo da água, estendendo a mão para Hope, ajudando-a a sair da banheira, antes de pegar uma toalha e começar a secar a garota.

Enquanto Josie a secava, Hope reuniu coragem para falar novamente "Tudo o que você quiser. Eu sou toda sua, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. Eu só preciso sentir você me tocando." Ela admitiu timidamente, tentando controlar o rubor no rosto, mas falhando miseravelmente.

"Ugh...! Eu amo tanto quando você fica toda tímida. Tudo bem, vamos lá?" Hope apenas corou mais, mas antes que pudesse responder, Josie estava pegando-a no colo, estilo noiva mais uma vez. Ela soltou um gritinho antes de dizer "Querida, eu posso andar..." Josie apenas sorriu "Eu sei que você pode babe, mas eu quero te mimar, ok?" ela disse levemente, o que fez Hope rir enquanto estava sendo levada para a cama delas "Tudo bem". Ela disse suavemente.

Elas deitaram na cama de lado, de frente uma para a outra, apenas se beijando por alguns minutos, antes de Josie se virar e abrir uma gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama, pegando alguns brinquedos que elas gostavam de usar, e um livro, ela prendeu seu strap-on em sua cintura, e levantou um pequeno plug anal para Hope ver. "O que você acha, meu amor? Isso está bem com você ou é demais?" Josie perguntou docemente.

Ela sabia que podia fazer onde quisesse, mas deixar Hope confortável era sua maior prioridade. Hope começou a corar mais uma vez "Está tudo bem". Ela disse. "Mas, por favor, seja gentil comigo?" Ela acrescentou timidamente.

Josie deu uma risadinha suave antes de responder. "Claro meu bem, o que você quiser." Ela disse amorosamente, olhando nos mais lindos olhos azuis que ela já teve o prazer de ver. Afinal, isso já estava na mente de Josie. Ela não queria nada mais do que dar amor à sua alma gêmea, e ia fazer da maneira mais suave, carinhosa e amorosa que pudesse. Então ela abriu o livro e lançou alguns feitiços rápidos, para garantir que tudo estivesse agradável e confortável.

Elas retomaram o beijo, e depois de alguns minutos, Josie desliza a ponta do brinquedo pelo sexo de Hope, pressiona um pouco contra o clitóris e para em sua entrada. Hope suspira suavemente com o novo sentimento. "Você está pronta?" Josie pergunta calmamente. Hope se aproxima da morena e joga a perna direita em cima do quadril da outra garota, enroscando-as juntas, pressionando seus corpos juntos impossivelmente perto, antes de acenar com a cabeça. "Pronta." Ela suspira.

A morena coloca uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha, e acaricia com o polegar suavemente contra a bochecha da menina, enquanto lentamente empurra dentro dela, observando atentamente seu rosto para qualquer sinal de desconforto, mas tudo o que ela vê é Hope pressionando os olhos com força, uma expressão satisfeita no rosto e suas costas se arqueando contra seu corpo, enquanto um gemido satisfeito sai de sua boca.

Josie espera até que ela se acostume com a penetração, para começar a entrar e sair dela em um ritmo bem lento, suave e apaixonado. Elas se beijam novamente, e depois de um tempinho, Josie pega o plug anal e o posiciona contra sua entrada traseira, já bem lubrificada graças a um de seus feitiço, enviando calafrios pelo corpo de Hope, fazendo um gemido trêmulo escapar de seus lábios. "Isso ainda está tudo bem, meu amor? Você ainda quer? Podemos parar por aqui se isso for demais para você agora. É sua decisão." Ela pergunta atenciosamente.

"Sim, eu quero. Por favor?" Ela diz um pouco tímida, assentindo enquanto mantém contato visual com Josie. "Ok. Pronta? Respire fundo pra mim." Josie pergunta e espera por Hope. Ela apenas assente com a cabeça e respira fundo, e Josie lentamente, mas com firmeza, empurra o plug dentro dela, encontrando pouca resistência. Hope solta um gemidinho alto e sem fôlego com a nova penetração, desfrutando profundamente da sensação do brinquedo a esticando levemente, e até desfruta da leve dor que a acompanha.

Quando o plug estava devidamente enterrado dentro dela, ela suspira satisfeita e esconde a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Josie, deixando pequenos beijos lá, como se para mostrar como estava satisfeita. Josie apenas sorri de alegria, beija o topo de sua cabeça e continua a entrar e sair do amor de sua vida. Amando os gemidos ocasionais, a respiração ofegante, o rubor em sua pele, a maneira como os cabelos ruivos grudam em seu rosto, tudo sobre Hope lhe parecia simplesmente perfeito . E Josie se vê se apaixonando por ela ainda mais, o sorriso agora nunca saindo de rosto.

Hope apenas ficou ali, na segurança dos braços de sua alma gêmea, simplesmente desfrutando a sensação maravilhosa que Josie estava lhe proporcionando. Amando a pura felicidade que se espalhava por seu corpo enquanto os dedos de Josie passeavam por suas costas, desenhando pequenos padrões, fazendo Hope se derreter sob suas mãos.

Minutos depois, Hope se afasta e trava os olhos com Josie novamente, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos azuis. "Jo ... -pequeno soluço- ... Por favor, nunca me deixe. Eu não seria capaz de viver sem você." Ela implora calmamente, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

O coração de Josie se quebra novamente ao ouvir a voz de Hope soar tão pequena e vulnerável, mas ela imediatamente entende de onde aquilo estava vindo. Todo mundo que Hope já amou, a certo ponto, a deixou.

Josie rapidamente pegou uma das mãos de Hope e a colocou contra seu próprio ombro, onde '**Hope Andrea Mikealson**' estava marcado em sua pele, sua marca de alma gêmea. "Oh meu amor!" Ela disse com a voz mais amorosa que pôde: "Eu te amo, tanto!" Beijou sua testa "Você vê isso?" ela pergunta suavemente apontando para as mãos delas. "Esta é a marca do nosso amor, nós literariamente compartilhamos a mesma alma, meu coração bate por você, como o seu bate por mim." ela beija as mãos unidas e coloca a mão na bochecha de Hope. "Eu prometo a você que nunca vou sair do seu lado. Você tem a minha palavra. Você nunca vai ter que me perder. Eu sou sua, e sempre serei sua, Ok?" Ela disse e podia sentir Hope relaxando de volta imediatamente. "_Always and Forever_." Ela acrescentou, totalmente ciente do poder que essas palavras tinham, e as dizendo com a maior certeza do mundo. "Ok." Hope suspirou aliviada, e Josie beijou seus lábios novamente.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de estocadas lentas e profundas, Hope começou a sentir a pressão de seu orgasmo crescendo dentro dela, enquanto sua respiração estava ficando ofegante. De repente, ela sentiu veias pulsando sob os olhos, e ela sabia que seus olhos estavam brilhando também, então ela rapidamente tentou esconder o rosto, envergonhada.

Mas Josie percebeu, é claro que ela percebeu. Ela gentilmente segurou seu queixo "Amor... olhe para mim, por favor?" Hope permitiu que ela movesse seu rosto até que elas estavam se encarando novamente.

Josie deixou seus próprios olhos mudarem e as veias pulsarem. "Viu? Acontece comigo também meu amor, não há nada para se envergonhar." Ela a assegura, Hope concorda com a cabeça, e logo seu olhar estava fixo no pescoço da morena. Mais uma vez Josie percebeu.

"Você pode me morder se quiser. Está tudo bem. Eu prometo." O olhar de Hope voltou aos olhos da morena. "Você tem certeza? Eu não quero te machucar." Ela disse calmamente, mas obviamente interessada. "Sim, eu tenho certeza querida, você não vai me machucar, eu confio em você." Ela disse, inclinando-se para mais perto e esticando o pescoço, Hope sorriu e beijou-o suavemente antes de deixar suas presas afundarem no pescoço de Josie, enquanto seu sangue inundava sua boca, uma intensa onda de prazer atingiu as duas garotas, enviando-as para um longo e delicioso orgasmo.

Depois que as duas começaram a se acalmar, Hope removeu as presas e acalmou o local com a língua antes de deixar beijos doces sobre o machucado, que sarou rapidamente depois. "Uau!" As duas disseram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-as rir.

Josie posicionou seu braço ao redor de Hope. "Vou tirar o plug, ok? Respire fundo." Ela disse suavemente, mais uma vez esperando Hope, uma vez que ela inspirou, puxou o plug para fora dela, fazendo um gemido fofo deixar a garota menor.

Ela começou a se mover para remover o strap-on de dentro da garota, mas Hope a interrompeu gentilmente. "Você pode ficar dentro de mim mais um pouco, por favor?" Ela perguntou timidamente, não querendo perder a sensação reconfortante de ter Josie dentro dela.

Josie simplesmente se deitou e puxou Hope mais perto de seu corpo, fazendo as duas suspirarem satisfeitas. "Como você quiser, meu amor."

Depois de alguns instantes, Hope conectou novamente seus lábios para um lento e longo beijo, se separando apenas quando estavam ofegantes. 

Hope descansou a cabeça em cima do peito de Josie e a abraçou com força. "Eu te amo tanto..." Ela disse beijando seu coração.

"Obrigada por isso, de verdade, você foi tão incrível pra mim, me fez sentir tão amada. Obrigada por ser tão paciente e compreensiva comigo. Obrigada por tudo. Eu me sinto tão abençoada por ter você. Eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, _Always and forever._" Ela completou quietinha, desfrutando do conforto dos braços de seu amor com o sono começando a tomar conta de seu corpo.

"Sempre que precisar meu amor. Mas não precisa me agradecer, estou feliz que você me deixou cuidar de você, e espero que você me deixe fazer isso com mais frequência." Ela disse enquanto beijava o topo de sua cabeça.

"Conte com isso, eu realmente amei." Hope disse, praticamente sussurrando.

Sentindo-se completamente em paz, ela foi abraçada pelos braços de Morfeu. Elas adormeceram assim, enroladas, aquecidas e seguras nos braços uma da outra.

Foi a melhor noite sono que elas tiveram desde que se transformaram

~ // ~


	2. You Don't Have To Wear Your Best Fake Smile.

~ // ~

Hoje estava sendo um dia exaustivo para Hope, desde que ela ativou seu lado vampiro, estava sendo constantemente observada, como se fosse perder a cabeça a qualquer instante e simplesmente liberar o inferno na terra.

Claro, ela estava tendo problemas para controlar suas emoções, e portanto, seus poderes.

Mas ela estava fazendo todo o possível para se manter sob controle, o que não era uma tarefa fácil, mas aparentemente a maioria das pessoas na escola não pareciam dar a mínima pra isso.

Ela tentava fingir que a falta de confiança não a machucava, mas machucava. Porém ela não deixava ninguém saber disso. Com exceção de Josie, é claro.

Era disso que ela precisava agora. Sua alma gêmea, a única pessoa que realmente a entendia e sabia como cuidar dela, ela precisava da segurança de seus braços agora.

Mas ela tinha que terminar essa missão de recrutamento com Alaric primeiro. Tudo estava indo bem, até que alguns vampiros entraram em seu caminho, exigindo a garota que eles recrutaram, de volta, dizendo que ela pertencia a eles.

Eles transformaram uma garota inocente para fazer o trabalho sujo deles, e obviamente, isso estava causando problemas em Mystic Falls.

Matt chamou Alaric para lidar com a situação, e ele, como sempre, arrastou Hope junto, como se não pudesse deixá-la sair da sua vista. E, como sempre, sobrou pra ela lidar com o assunto, sozinha.

Houve uma briga rápida antes de Hope hipnotizar os vampiros a esquecerem a garota e deixar a cidade. Honestamente, ela estava cansada dessas missões, ela não estava no estado de espírito certo para isso. Mas Alaric não pareceu notar, então ela colocou um falso sorriso determinado no rosto e seguiu em frente, apenas para terminar logo com aquilo e finalmente poder descansar nos braços de sua namorada.

Quando eles voltaram para a escola e terminaram de dar a Lilian (A garota nova) o discurso dos propósitos da escola e tudo mais, Hope já estava se despedindo quando houve uma batida na porta e Jed entrou na sala dizendo que o lobos estavam causando problemas e que Rafael não estava ajudando a situação desde que ele foi quem iniciou toda a comoção.

E, surpreendentemente, Alaric mais uma vez enviou Hope para lidar com o assunto, já que ele estava ocupado no momento. Isso deixou Jed satisfeito porque ele esperava que isso acontecesse, secretamente ele queria que Hope fosse a Alfa, em vez de Rafael, que era muito instável, egoísta e muito novo no mundo sobrenatural, para estar liderando o pack.

Hope já nasceu uma alfa, 'A ALFA'. Porém ela não queria ser. Ela nunca quis. Por isso que Keelin era a atual alfa do Crescent Pack em Nova Orleans. Sua mãe era uma líder incrível, mas ela não era ela. Ela não queria esse tipo de responsabilidade. Não depois de tudo e de todos que ela já havia perdido.

Depois de lidar com tudo, ela finalmente chegou ao seu quarto, onde viu o amor de sua vida deitada na cama delas com o olhar fixo na porta, esperando por ela. "Finalmente! Oi, amor!." Josie a cumprimentou no segundo em que entrou no quarto.

A tribrida soltou um grande suspiro e se jogou nos braços de Josie. "Você não tem idéia do quanto eu senti sua falta hoje." ela disse com a cabeça em cima do peito da morena, já se sentindo melhor ouvindo os sons do coração de sua alma gêmea.

"Ah é? O que aconteceu? Você parece exausta." Disse a morena, depois de deixar um doce beijo em cima da cabeça da garota de cabelos ruivos.

Hope recostou-se, suspirando profundamente "Às vezes eu não entendo o seu pai." Ela disse, e fez uma pausa, esperando que Josie dissesse alguma coisa, mas quando não disse, continuou. "Em um minuto, ele não pode me deixar fora de vista, e no próximo ele quer que eu lide com todos os tipos de situações sozinha. Mas no segundo em que faço algo minimamente errado, ele entra no modo pai decepcionado, e começa a me dar esporro. "

"E agora, aparentemente, Jed quer que eu seja a Alfa do pack, porque claramente o Rafael não é capaz disso ... Ugh! Estou exausta!" Ela diz manhosa, deitando-se novamente em cima de Josie, abraçando-a com força.

"Eu vou conversar com meu pai amanhã ok?" Josie diz com uma voz completamente compreensiva, que envia uma onda de carinho pelo corpo de Hope. "Obrigada." ela diz, deixando um beijo em cima do coração de Josie.

Hope lentamente se recosta, mas desta vez com um sorriso tímido e um tom suave de rosa se espalhando por seu rosto. "Acho que vou usar a jacuzzi." ela faz uma pausa por um segundo. "Será que você poderia vir comigo e... você sabe..." Ela diz timidamente, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos Josie. "... Me ajudar a relaxar?" essa última parte saindo como um sussurro, se Josie não tivesse uma audição sobrenatural, ela teria perdido totalmente.

Josie não pôde deixar de sorrir brilhantemente com isso. Ela ama quando Hope fica tímida. "Você quer que eu cuide de você de novo, meu amor?" Ela pergunta gentilmente.

O rubor no rosto da tríbrida aumenta e agora ela tem certeza de que seu rosto está totalmente vermelho, mas ela reúne coragem para olhar nos olhos de Josie mais uma vez. "Uhum... eu... quer dizer... você foi tão incrível comigo naquele dia. Eu estava esperando que você pudesse... Hmm... Fazer aquilo comigo denovo. Por favor?"

"Com prazer." diz a morena antes de deixar um beijo rápido nos lábios da outra garota. "Adoro mimar você. E tenho certeza de que sei como fazer você se sentir melhor com toda essa situação. Mas primeiro, vamos à jacuzzi, estou morrendo de vontade de usar aquela coisa novamente." ela diz de brincadeira, fazendo Hope rir.

Uma vez que as duas entraram na água quente, Josie sentou-se primeiro e gentilmente puxou Hope para se sentar em seu colo, com as pernas aos lados de seu corpo, depois deu-lhe um beijo rápido e a abraçou com força, pressionando seus peitos juntos, fazendo as duas suspirarem satisfeitas.

Josie então começou a massagear todo o corpo da gorota, deixando beijnhos em todos os lugares que podia. A massagem combinada com os jatos de água quente fez Hope sentir como se estivesse no céu.

Hope estava esperando que Josie a tocasse como no outro dia, então quando ela começou a se levantar após o maravilhoso tratamento, ela não pôde deixar de fazer beicinho um pouco decepcionada.

Josie ao ver seu rosto, foi rápida em tranquilizar a garota "Não se preocupe, amor. Eu vou fazer você se sentir bem, mas não aqui." ela disse gentilmente enquanto pegava as toalhas, ela se secou primeiro para dar a Hope mais tempo na água.

Depois que ela terminou, ela ofereceu a mão para ajudar a outra garota, uma vez que ela estava fora da água, Josie a secou também, ocasionalmente deixando beijos ao longo de sua pele, depois as levou de volta para o quarto, elas deitaram na cama de frente uma para a outra, antes de Josie eliminar a pouca distância que as separavam, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

"Então, acho que conheço uma maneira maravilhosa de fazer você se sentir melhor." Josie disse depois que elas se separaram.

"Como?" Hope perguntou sem fôlego.

"Bom, ao meu ver, você está cansada de estar no controle o tempo todo, todo mundo espera muito de você." Josie diz enquanto se move para montar os quadris da garota mais baixa. "Você é o ser mais poderoso deste mundo, e as pessoas esperam que você seja capaz de lidar com tudo o que elas não conseguem, mas, ao mesmo tempo, elas temem seu poder e o que ele poderia fazer".

Hope simplesmente observa atentamente a garota acima dela, espantada com o quão bem ela a entende.

"Você se esforça tanto pra ser forte por todos eles, sente a necessidade de ajudar a todos, de proteger a todos. Porque é isso que eles esperam que você faça. E por mais que possa ser cansativo e às vezes possa fazer você se sentir mal , você ainda sente que não pode virar as costas. E eu amo você por isso, mas eles não são sua responsabilidade. Eu realmente espero que um dia você entenda isso. " Josie diz calmamente, olhando nos olhos de Hope.

"Eu sei que provavelmente levará algum tempo para você entender isso, mas eu estou mais do que disposta a ajuda-la chegar lá. Ok amor?" Ela perguntou, e Hope apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta.

"Você não precisa ser a garota forte o tempo todo, pelo menos não comigo." Ela terminou, antes de pegar as mãos de Hope e prendê-las acima de sua cabeça, dando-lhe um beijo sensual, quando se afastou, murmurou baixinho "_Accio_" e um par de algemas fofas voaram para sua mão.

Os olhos de Hope se abriram ligeiramente em surpresa e um profundo rubor se espalhou por seu rosto e peito ao ver o novo brinquedo que Josie havia adquirido.

Josie sorriu amorosamente para o constrangimento de Hope. "Eu comprei algumas coisinhas novas para usarmos. Bem, principalmente para você usar em mim." Ela disse brincando. "Mas como eu disse, acho que vai ser bom para você agora. Mas apenas se você quiser, é claro." Ela adicionou.

"O que... o que você quer dizer?" Hope perguntou um pouco nervosa.

"Como eu disse antes, eu acho que você está cansada de estar no controle, então eu pensei que você gostaria de uma pequena mudança, deixando eu assumir o controle. Então deixe eu cuidar de você, te mimar, te dar amor e carinho, e te encher de prazer, enquanto você não faz nada além de relaxar e aproveitar. " Josie explica. "O que você acha meu amor? Quer tentar?"

Hope levou alguns segundos para decidir, estava nervosa, mas também curiosa. "Uhum... Ok, eu ... eu quero tentar." Ela disse timidamente.

Josie sorriu e a beijou novamente. "Ok, eu vou te prender agora, tudo bem? Mãos para cima." Ela diz em uma voz suave.

Hope assentiu e levantou suas mãos, mantendo-as acima de sua cabeça. Josie pegou as mãos de Hope com cuidado e as algemou na cabeceira da cama, deixando um rastro de beijos nos braços dela até o pescoço no caminho de volta, deixando beijinhos e leves chupões em seu pescoço, fazendo Hope se arrepiar.

Josie sussurrou alguns feitiços rápidos "_Abaffiato_", para silenciar o quarto. "_Accio_" novamente, para convocar mais alguns itens, incluindo o strap-on, já magicamente preso à sua cintura.

E finalmente, mas não menos importante, "_Ascende superium animus"_ para aprimorar os sentidos de Hope, para que ela pudesse sentir ainda mais do que já sentia e seu corpo ficar mais sensível.

Hope sentiu os efeitos do último feitiço de Josie instantaneamente, soltando um suspiro surpreso e um gemidinho dengoso. De repente, me sentindo mais vulnerável. "Amor?... O que você vai fazer comigo?" Ela perguntou nervosamente.

Josie não pôde deixar de sorrir com carinho pelo nervosismo de Hope, ela meio que achou cativante e muito fofo.

"Bom, eu planejo dedicar meu tempo adorando esse seu lindo corpinho, meu amor." Josie disse depois de deixar um pequeno chupão no pescoço de Hope, ganhando um doce gemido dela.

Josie então tomou seu tempo, beijando e mordiscando o pescoço, a clavícula, o peito e, finalmente, os seios de Hope. Amando cada pequeno som de prazer que sua namorada estava fazendo.

Beijos se arrastando para que Hope pudesse sentir cada pedaço da sensação, da pressão dos lábios de Josie contra sua pele ao toque macio e úmido de sua língua e depois a pressão e sucção logo antes de seus lábios se afastarem e o ar esfriar o ponto agora úmido .

Ela começou a baixar seus beijos pela barriga, pernas e voltando para cima, ignorando completamente o lugar que Hope mais a queria, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, manhosa.

Josie recomeçou o mesmo processo, mas dessa vez deixando um rastro de chupões no corpo da outra garota, sugando um pouco de magia a cada sucção, para atrasar o processo de cura, para que as marcas durassem pelo menos alguns minutos.

Quando alcançou as pernas, decidiu que era hora de finalmente acabar com a miséria de Hope, pelo menos um pouco.

Ela gentilmente abriu as pernas de Hope, afastado-as pelos joelhos, e sussurrou outro feitiço "_Imobilus_" para imobilizar as pernas naquela posição, fazendo Hope arfar e um gemido dengoso adorável sair de sua boca junto com um rubor profundo se espalhando por seu rosto até abaixo do peito.

Continuando sua tarefa, a morena deixou outro rastro de beijos e chupões no interior das coxas das menina de cabelos ruivos e foi recompensada com alguns gemidinhos baixos.

Hope estava em êxtase, devido ao feitiço, seu corpo estava hipersensível, e Josie estava se aproveitando muito bem disso, e apesar do constrangimento, ela achou a sensação de estar totalmente indefesa e à mercê de Josie, realmente agradável e excitante.

Quando Josie alcançou o centro molhado da menina, ela passou a língua toda a extensão de seu sexo, gemendo ao sentir o gosto dela, antes de se concentrar em seu clitóris, o massageando com a língua em super velocidade, chupando e mordiscando levemente, fazendo Hope soltar maravilhosos sons de prazer.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela parou. "Não..." Hope choramingou desgosa e sem fôlego, e Josie sorriu contra sua pele, beijando seu corpo mais uma vez.

Josie alcançou atrás dela e pegou um cubo de gelo de uma tigela pequena, que ela havia convocado mais cedo, e o colocou na barriga de Hope, fazendo-a ofegar com o frio repentino, suas costas se arquearam e sua pele se arrepiou.

A morena pegou um dos peitos de Hope na mão, massageando-o suavemente, e correu o gelo pelo outro, circulando o mamilo duro, e em seguida capturando o outro em sua boca, chupando, mordendo gentilmente e puxando, depois trocando.

Quando ela terminou com os peitos, os olhos de Hope estavam fechados, ela estava ofegante e com a pele toda arrepiada . Ela estava em êxtase.

Josie deslizou o gelo pelo corpo lentamente antes de repousa-lo no clitóris de Hope. "Oh meu Deus!" suspirou a garota de cabelos ruivos, fazendo um sorriso enorme aparecer no rosto da morena enquanto ela atacava o pescoço de Hope mais uma vez.

A mente de Hope estava consumida pelo prazer, e ela não conseguia mais controlar os sons que estava fazendo, seu corpo estava apenas reagindo por conta própria. Mas ela conseguiu se concentrar por um breve momento para olhar suplicantemente nos olhos de Josie "Me beija dnovo, por favor?" ela pediu timidamente com uma voz ofegante.

A resposta de Josie foi imediata e seus lábios foram pressionados juntos em um beijo profundo e apaixonado, a morena deixou o gelo deslizar um pouco mais para baixo e gentilmente o empurrou pra dentro de Hope e pressionou a palma da mão contra o sexo da garota, para mantê-lo dentro dela.

Hope interrompeu o beijo com um adorável gemidinho dengoso e uma expressão suplicante no rosto, fazendo o coração de Josie vibrar. "Você consegue deixar aí dentro, meu amor?" a morena sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo suavemente e puxando antes de se sentar sobre seus calcanhares para poder olhar adequadamente a garota corada abaixo dela.

Hope tentou pensar por um segundo, mas sua mente estava muito focada nas sensações, então ela apenas acenou com a cabeça olhando profundamente nos olhos castanhos a sua frente.

"Boa menina." Josie a elogiou, o que a fez corar ainda mais do que ela pensava ser possível.

Josie estava adorando ter Hope só para si, a visão dela amarrada e se contorcendo sob seu toque, com um cubo de gelo dentro dela e sua pele completamente marcada com chupões e marcas de mordidas a fez sorrir imensamente enquanto admirava seu trabalho, fazendo o calor entre suas pernas aumentar intensamente.

"Devo dizer que estou gostando muito dessa vista, meu amor." Josie disse com admiração. "Você está tão linda toda amarrada assim, tão timida e... Tão molhada..." Ela acrescenta um olhar malicioso, mais uma vez admirando sua namorada. "Deus! Como você pode ser tão perfeita?"

Hope ficou incrivelmente mais envergonhada, para diversão de Josie, e escondeu o rosto da melhor maneira que pôde com as mãos amarradas, mas isso só deu a Josie a chance de se inclinar para a frente e atacar seu pescoço novamente, deixando suas presas roçarem pela pele da garota enquanto ela deixava a mão que estava segurando o gelo, agora quase derretido, dentro da vagina da menina, move-se ligeiramente para que ela pudesse dar ao seu clitóris uma devida atenção.

Enquanto Josie desenhava círculos apertados em seu clitóris, a respiração de Hope estava irregular e seu coração estava acelerado, mas ela ainda se sentia vazia, ainda precisava de mais. "Amor..." ela gemeu manhosa "Jo... Por favor."

Josie levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos suplicantes de Hope. "Sim, meu amor?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

Hope corou forte, mas se recusou a quebrar o contato visual "Amor, por favor..." ela disse entre gemidos suaves "Eu... eu preciso de você dentro de mim... Por favor." Ela implorou timidamente.

A morena sorriu para ela, acenando com a cabeça e inclinando-se para outro beijo, enquanto soltava o clitóris da garota para posicionar a ponta do strap-on contra sua entrada, juntando um pouco de umidade. Ela terminou o beijo, mordendo o lábio inferior de Hope. "Pronta?" Ela perguntou, e a garota abaixo dela assentiu ansiosamente.

Josie empurrou lentamente dentro dela, fazendo Hope gemer deliciosamente. E gemendo também, ao de fato sentir as paredes de Hope se contraindo ao redor do brinquedo, a preenchendo com o calor e a sensação deliciosa de estar dentro dela.

Por um momento, ela realmente esqueceu que elas haviam encantado o brinquedo para quem quer que o estivesse usando, ser capaz de sentir tudo como se fosse parte de seu próprio corpo.

Ela ficou parada dentro de Hope por uns instantes, dando um tempinho para ela se ajustar, antes de começar a entrar e sair dela em um ritmo lento, e logo em seguida uniu seus lábios novamente para outro beijo.

Depois de alguns minutos de movimentos lentos e profundos, Josie começou a sentir as paredes de Hope se apertando ao seu redor, e mais uma vez levou seus dedos ao clitóris da garota, esfregando-o.

"Oh Deus! ... Jo!" Hope gemeu baixinho contra sua boca enquanto alcançava seu primeiro clímax, mas Josie não parou, ela manteve seus movimentos, prolongando o orgasmo da garota, e depois alcançou novamente atrás de si para pegar um pequeno vibrador e lançou mentalmente um feitiço para fazer a próxima penetração fácil e confortável.

Ela posicionou o brinquedo contra a entrada dos fundos de Hope, e sem aviso prévio, começou a empurrá-lo para dentro dela.

"Babe!" Hope suspirou em surpresa quando sentiu o brinquedo sendo empurrado para dentro dela, e gemeu de prazer quando entrou nela completamente, mas logo ele começou a vibrar, e ela começou a se contorcer "Oh meu Deus! Oh Deus! Babe!" ela choramingou dengosa.

Era muita estimulação, Josie estava atualmente deixando outro conjunto de chupões e pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço, enquanto simultaneamente a fodia e massageava seu clitóris, fora também, o brinquedo vibrando dentro dela.

Depois de alguns instantes, ela sentiu como se eletricidade estiviesse correndo por suas veias, diretamente para seu clitóris, a pressão estava crescendo dentro dela rapidamente, seu corpo começou a ficar tenso e as pernas começaram a tremer.

Quando ela alcançou seu segundo clímax, foi mais intenso que o primeiro, ela tentou fechar as pernas, mas elas não se moveram, e todo o seu corpo tremia de prazer. Josie seguiu alguns momentos depois, a maravilhosa sensação das paredes de Hope se apertando ao seu redor, a enviou para além do limite, ela diminuiu seus movimentos enquanto o orgasmo sacudia seu corpo, mas assim que ela se recuperou, seus movimentos também retomaram seu ritmo anterior, não dando chance para Hope se recuperar completamente.

Os gemidos de Hope estavam ficando mais altos, ela mal teve tempo de recuperar os sentidos e Josie já estava retomando o ritmo, transando com ela com estocadas profundas, mas a surpresa mesmo veio quando a ouviu murmurar algo baixinho, e gritou quando os dedos de Josie começaram a vibrar intensamente sobre seu clitóris já bastante sensível.

Seus olhos rolaram para a parte de trás da cabeça e as costas arquearam-se para fora da cama enquanto seus quadris se sacudiam incontrolavelmente, ela sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse pegando fogo.

Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, a parte branca deles era preta, o azul foi substituído por um vermelho brilhante e veias escuras pulsavam sob eles, mas sua visão estava embaçada, levou alguns segundos para conseguir focar, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de sua namorada, com as mesmas feições de vampiro em exibição, mas ela também tinha suas presas a mostra.

A visão incrivelmente sexy de Josie como vampira mandou um choque pela espinha de Hope, fazendo todo o seu corpo se arrepiar.

"Amor... Por favor." Ela tentou dizer, mas seu corpo estava sendo sobrecarregado, a pressão estava crescendo dentro dela novamente, mais forte do que nunca, e ela desesperadamente precisava aliviar aquela incrível pressão que a cada segundo se intensificava. "Baby... Por... Por favor... Me morde". Ela conseguiu implorar timidamente entre gemidos.

Os olhos de Josie pareceram suavizar, mesmo com o vermelho ainda neles, enquanto ela dava um olhar amoroso para Hope antes de se inclinar, deixando suas presas roçarem na pele e depois enterrando-as gentilmente no pescoço, sugando o sangue e gemendo com o gosto, ela absolutamente amava o gosto do sangue de Hope, ela não sabia se era porque ela era sua alma gêmea, ou se era por ela ser uma tríbrida, mas seu sangue era a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo, era carregado de poder, nada poderia se comparar com aquilo, e era incrivelmente viciante.

No segundo que Hope sentiu as presas de Josie em seu pescoço, ela sentiu como se seu corpo fosse atingido por um raio, todas as células de seu corpo estavam vibrando em êxtase, e ela sentiu seu corpo e sua mente relaxarem enquanto Josie bebia seu sangue, o que só aumentou o prazer quando o orgasmo mais inacreditavelmente forte e delicioso que ela já teve em sua vida tomou conta de seu corpo.

O corpo inteiro de Hope tremeu com a força de seu clímax, ela se contorcia incontrolavelmente, seus músculos contraíndo e relaxando mais intensamente do que nunca, sua pele parecia estar formigando com energia, sua mente se desligando momentâneamente, sobrecarregada pelo imenso prazer, e ela só conseguia gemer.

Josie ficou encantada com a reação de Hope, ela nunca a ouviu gemer tanto assim, o feitiço de aprimoramento junto com toda a intensa estimulação definitivamente fizeram efeito, e ela estava amando cada um.

Pelos sons e com a força que as paredes de Hope estavam pressionando contra ela, ela alcançou seu clímax também, retraindo suas presas e caindo sobre a outra garota enquanto seu corpo espasmava com um orgasmo delicioso.

Quando seus orgasmos pararam, ambas estavam coradas e ofegantes, tentando regular a respiração. Quando finalmente se acalmaram, Josie se inclinou para trás e soltou o clitóris de Hope, e puxou o vibrador para fora dela, fazendo-a dar um gemidinho sufocado, e seu corpo se contrair involuntariamente. Mas ela voltou a se movimentar, entrando e saindo dela mais uma vez, em um ritmo bem lento.

Hope sacudiu os quadris novamente, uma vez que Josie puxou o vibrador para fora dela, mas ofegou de surpresa quando ela começou a fodê-la novamente, por mais que ela adimirasse a energia de sua namorada, ela não aguentava mais, a sensação de Josie dentro dela era agradável , mas o atrito em seu clitóris estava se tornando doloroso.

"Baby..." Ela gemeu dengosa. "Amor... Para, por favor, eu não aguento mais." ela implorou sem fôlego.

Josie parou imediatamente e sussurrou "_Finite_ " quebrando todos os feitiços, e tentou se moveu para sair de dentro dela, mas Hope usou uma de suas pernas agora livres para envolver sua cintura e puxá-la para mais perto.

"Fica dentro, por favor." Ela pediu timidamente.

Josie assentiu e foi soltar as mãos de Hope, ela tocou as algemas e disse "_Alohomora_ " as abrindo e liberando suas mão, dando beijinhos suaves em seus pulsos.

"Você está bem, meu amor?" Josie perguntou suavemente.

"Mais do que bem." Hope respondeu com um sorriso cansado.

Ela deitou-se e puxou Hope mais pra perto, de modo que a cabeça da menina menor estava descansando na dobra de seu pescoço, com o strap-on ainda as conectando.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio confortável, Hope suspirou e deixou um beijo na mandíbula de Josie. "Isso foi incrível, amor, obrigada." Ela disse.

"Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, foi maravilhoso, e bem exitante." Josie disse: "E talvez numa próxima vez possamos trocar de papéis para ver se você gosta também. Seria ótimo se pudéssemos alternar a cada vez". Ela acrescentou depois de um momento.

"Eu amei. Gostei dessa ideia, eu adoraria ter você amarrada, todinha pra mim." Ela disse e riu levemente.

Hope levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Josie "Como você sempre sabe exatamente do que eu preciso?" Ela perguntou maravilhada com a sua alma gêmea.

Josie sorriu com carinho para ela "Porque eu te amo". Ela disse simplesmente.

Depois de alguns minutos no conforto de seu abraço, Josie se retirou suavemente de Hope, fazendo-a choramingar manhosa, baixinho, e imediatamente se sentir vazia. Ela desprendeu o brinquedo de sua cintura com magia e o deixou de lado.

Ela encarou Hope mais uma vez, pressionando suas testas juntas "Às vezes ainda não consigo acreditar que você é minha." Josie disse com uma voz suave cheia de amor.

Hope deixou um selinho rápido nos lábios e deitou a cabeça no peito de Josie, ouvindo os sons familiares e reconfortantes de seu coração, sua casa. "Eu sou sua. _Always and Forever ."_

~ // ~


	3. You Got Me Down On My Knees, Begging Please.

~ // ~

Hope estava deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto, enquanto sua mente estava sendo inundada com pensamentos sobre sua ausente namorada.

Josie fez uma viagem em família de um uma semana, e Hope voltou a Nova Orleans para passar a semana com sua própria família enquanto Josie estava fora.

A tríbrida já estava de volta à escola e Josie deveria chegar daqui alguns minutos. Minutos que pareciam nunca passar.

Acontece que passar uma semana longe de sua alma gêmea foi muito mais difícil do que ela imaginara.

Uma semana sem seus cuidados, seus olhares amorosos, sem ver seu rosto logo após acordar, seus beijos, seus toques...

E com isso, ela se perdeu em pensamentos dos toques de Josie, da maneira que ela conseguia fazer Hope se sentir como se estivesse no céu, o jeito que ela sabia exatamente o que fazer para fazê-la se derreter.

O corpo da tríbrida respondeu aos seus pensamentos, se esquentando e formigando só por pensar em Josie.

E por esse motivo que, agora, Hope estava com a mão dentro do short de seu pijama, seu corpo ansiando pelo toque de sua namorada.

Seus dedos provocando seus nervos enquanto ela fechava os olhos, projetando imagens de sua alma gêmea em sua mente repetidas vezes, imaginando o que Josie faria com ela se ela estivesse lá.

Ela ofegou suavemente enquanto deslizava seus dedos dentro de si mesma, empurrando os quadris contra a mão, querendo, precisando de mais.

Seus movimentos ganhando mais velocidade a cada segundo, desejando desesperadamente que fosse o toque de Josie, e não o seu próprio.

Um pequeno, quase inaudível, gemido escapou de seus lábios quando seus dedos se curvaram, seus pensamentos voltando para a vez em que Josie a tinha amarrada na cama.

Ela estava tão envolvida no momento, que não percebeu a porta se abrindo e Josie entrando.

A morena estava pronta para correr para os braços de sua namorada, mas ficou bastante distraída com a cena que encontrou a sua frente, então ela cuidadosamente fechou a porta, tomando cuidado em recolocar o feitiço de trava que ela havia sugado pra poder entrar, e se inclinou contra ela, observando a cena à sua frente, sentindo seu próprio corpo esquentar em resposta.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela se cansou de apenas assistir.

"Oh! Olá pra você também, amor." Ela disse maliciosamente, fazendo Hope sair de seu transe, sua cabeça disparando na direção da porta, alarmada, apenas para relaxar imediatamente, vendo sua namorada ali com um sorriso enfeitando seus lábios.

Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem com o constrangimento de ter sido pega e parou os movimentos da mão dentro do short.

"Eu... eu... eu tava... hm... tava com saudade..." ela admitiu timidamente.

Josie usou sua velocidade de vampira e se moveu, de modo que seu corpo agora pairava sobre a garota de cabelos ruivos, fazendo-a recuar um pouco em surpresa.

"Não pare por minha causa, baby." Josie disse sedutoramente enquanto colocava sua mão em cima da mão de Hope, encorajando-a a continuar a se masturbar.

Hope soltou um suspiro bonitinho, mas obedeceu quase instantaneamente, empurrando seus dedos de volta para dentro de si, e massageando suavemente o clitóris com o polegar.

Josie sorriu com a expressão satisfeita de Hope e se inclinou para finalmente beijar seus lábios mais uma vez depois de uma longa semana longe dela.

Assim que sentiu a respiração de Hope acelerar, indicando que estava perto, ela a interrompeu, tirando a mão de Hope de dentro de seu pijama, fazendo-a gemer tão adoravelmente frustrada que Josie se sentiu se molhar, e trouxe os dedos dela à sua boca, lambendo-os sensualmente.

"Nããão..." Hope chorou, dengosa. "Deixa eu terminar, por favor, estou tão perto..." Ela sussurrou.

Josie pegou as duas mãos de Hope e as prendeu acima de sua cabeça, antes de juntar seus lábios novamente em um beijo lento e cheio de desejo.

Ela se afastou, mordendo e puxando o lábio inferior de Hope antes de falar.

"Fazer você gozar é meio que o meu trabalho, você não acha, meu amor?" Ela perguntou maliciosamente.

Hope apenas assentiu com entusiasmo, enquanto sua pele ganhava um tom rosado.

Josie se afastou dela, ficando de pé contra a beira da cama "Tira a roupa para mim baby, sim?" Ela disse com uma voz sexy.

Hope sentiu-se corar, mas obedeceu rapidamente, se livrando de seu fofo pijama.

Josie a olha dos pés à cabeça e faz o movimento de 'Vem cá' com seu dedo indicador.

Hope mais uma vez obedeceu rapidamente e engatinhou em direção a sua namorada, parando quando estavam a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Seja minha boa menina e fique de joelhos pra mim meu amor, por favor?" Josie disse com uma voz rouca e sexy que causou arrepios na espinha de Hope e a fez corar intensamente por ser elogiada.

Apesar da vergonha, Hope acenou com a cabeça timidamente e ficou de joelhos em cima da beira da cama, e esperou.

"Boa menina." Josie a elogiou novamente e esmagou seus lábios juntos novamente.

Porém, tão rápido quanto o beijo começou, ele terminou.

Antes que Hope pudesse entender o que aconteceu, Josie se moveu para trás dela e suas mãos acariciavam o corpo da tríbrida.

Hope soltou um gemidinho trêmulo com os toques repentinos, mas logo se derreteu neles.

Ela tentou fazer o mesmo, desejando desesperadamente poder tocar Josie também, mas a morena tinha outros planos.

Ela prendeu as mãos de Hope atrás das costas e sussurrou um feitiço, "_Incarcerus_" fazendo cordas de seda aparecerem do nada, amarrando-se nos pulsos de Hope, enquanto uma força invisível prendia os braços atrás das costas.

Hope suspirou rapidamente em surpresa com a ação e choramingou dengosamente por ser contida. "Baby, por favor... eu quero te tocar também." Ela implorou.

"Hoje não meu amor..." Josie sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo Hope se arrepiar.

"_Accio_" ela disse, e um espelho de corpo inteiro apareceu na frente delas.

"Eu quero que você assista." Josie voltou a susurrar, e Hope acenou com a cabeça obedientemente.

Josie pressionou seus corpos juntos e começou a brincar com os mamilos de Hope, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

"Tire a roupa então, por favor. Deixa eu te ver." Ela implorou sem fôlego.

Josie achou que era justo e usou um feitiço rápido para se livrar de todas as suas roupas.

Ela rapidamente abaixou uma das mãos e deixou seus dedos brincarem com as dobras molhadas de Hope, e depois se concentrou em seu clitóris pulsante.

Hope gemeu deliciosamente quando Josie começou a tocá-la adequadamente e abriu as pernas inconscientemente.

"Você estava pensando em mim mais cedo? Quando você estava se tocando?" Josie a provocou.

Hope acenou timidamente com a cabeça "Uhum" ela disse com uma voz trêmula.

"No que você estava pensando?" Josie forçou, totalmente ciente de que Hope fica muito tímida em ter que expressar suas necessidades sexuais. E ela achava incrivelmente sexy quando Hope ficava tímida durante o sexo.

Hope gemeu baixinho e abaixou a cabeça, na tentativa de esconder seu constrangimento.

E, obviamente, isso não agradou Josie.

Ela apertou o peito de Hope com uma mão e parou seus movimentos no clitóris da garota, fazendo-a choramingar dengosa, adoravelmente frustrada.

"Nãão...! Por favor, não para..." Hope implorou com uma vozinha manhosa e desesperada.

"Me diz o que você tava imaginando, que eu continuo..." Josie respondeu decidida.

Hope corou profundamente, mas decidiu dar à namorada o que ela queria, ela encontrou seus olhos através do reflexo do espelho e, por um momento, se perdeu na visão de seu corpo nu, mãos amarradas atrás das costas, pernas afastadas, com Josie atrás dela, segurando um de seus seios em uma mão enquanto a outra permanecia imóvel, sobre seu clitóris carente.

A sensação de estar completamente vulnerável, exposta e fora de controle a deixava nervosa, tímida, fazia ela se sentir fraca, mas de uma maneira boa, mas acima de tudo era muito excitante. 

Essa era a magia de ter Josie como alma gêmea. Ela podia se entregar de corpo e alma, sabendo que seria bem cuidada.

Poder confiar em alguém ao ponto de se deixar ficar completamente indefesa era a melhor coisa do mundo. 

Ela não precisava se preocupar em manter a fachada de ser a grande e poderosa tríbrida, e, apesar de ser sim uma mulher forte, era bom poder ser 'fraca' às vezes, e ainda melhor sabendo que ela tinha alguém ao seu lado que nunca a julgaria, e que estaria lá pra qualquer coisa que ela precisasse. 

Isso claro, também se estendia para fantasias sexuais, mas, por algum motivo, ela ainda fica extremamente tímida toda vez que quer pedir algo diferente.

E Josie absolutamente adorava isso.

Por incrível que pareça Josie era a mais aberta das duas sobre seus desejos. O que deixava Hope morrendo de orgulho, porque finalmente ela conseguiu sair da sombra de Lizzie, e se fazer ser vista e ouvida. 

Lutando contra o rubor que se espalhava por sua pele, ela olhou nos olhos da morena "Eu... Eu tava imaginando você em cima de mim... Co...Comigo presa debaixo de você..." 

"Hmmm! E o que eu estava fazendo?." Josie perguntou, sorrindo satisfeita, e voltou a brincar com o clitóris da garota, fazendo ela soltar um gemidinho dengoso. 

Com os toques de Josie de volta onde ela precisava, não pode deixar de se perder na maravilhosa sensação que os dedos de sua namorada lhe davam. Porém, percebeu que era mais difícil se concentrar em falar. 

"Seus... hmm... Se... Seus dedos estavam vibrando em mim... e... e..." ela não conseguiu terminar pois sua timidez tomou conta.

Suas bochechas estavam em chamas, e ela tentou esconder o rosto para impedi-la de mais vergonha.

Isso só deixou Josie mais excitada, a sensação de estar no poder era intoxicante e ela adorava.

Ela adorava fazer Hope expor suas fantasias, e amava ainda mais realizá-las, não tinha nada nesse mundo que ela amasse mais do que fazer sua alma gêmea gemer seu nome baixinho, e não havia nada igual ao sorriso que ela tinha após um bom sexo. 

Era a visão mais linda do mundo, seu sorriso esquentava seu coração, roubava o ar de seus pulmões, fazia seu estômago dar pulos. 

Mesmo quando não era relacionado a sexo, o sorriso de Hope era majestoso. 

E Josie faria qualquer coisa só pra vê-la sorrir. 

Faria qualquer coisa pra fazê-la feliz. 

Mas ela também amava deixar Hope com vergonha, era um contraste tão grande com a garota poderosa que todo mundo via, e ela morria de felicidade e orgulho em saber que era a única capaz de fazer a pessoa mais poderosa do mundo, ficar completamente indefesa. 

"E o quê, meu amor? Hm...?" Ela perguntou sedutoramente em seu ouvido enquanto soltava o peito da garota e deixava sua mão deslizar para baixo, encaixando dois dedos dentro de Hope, fazendo-a gemer timidamente. 

"Se... Seus dedos dentro de mim... Me fazendo gozar até eu te implorar pra parar." Ela terminou, com o rosto queimando de vergonha, e com gemidinhos baixos saindo de sua boca conforme Josie movia seus dedos, pra dentro e pra fora dela, em um ritmo frustrantemente lento.

Josie se sentiu ficar incrivelmente molhada só de imaginar.

"É isso que vc quer meu amor?" Ela sussurrou no ouvido da menina, enquanto enterrava seus dedos o mais fundo que podia dentro dela e os curvava suavemente, acariciando um ponto específico que ela sabia que a deixava louca. 

Hope gemia dengosamente enquanto sentia suas pernas ficarem moles e sua respiração acelerando. 

"Uhum.." Admitiu Hope, acenando com a cabeça timidamente, e silenciosamente implorando com os olhinhos, se entregando completamente a Josie. 

Porém, Josie tinha outros planos em mente. Já fazia alguns dias que elas não se viam, e ela estava com saudades de ouvir Hope implorando.

Ela empurrou os dedos o mais fundo que pôde dentro da garota e discretamente lançou um feitiço para impedi-la de atingir um orgasmo.

Ela ficaria presa naquele estágio torturante, mas maravilhoso, de um quase orgasmo, seu prazer preso no limite, mas incapaz de cair sobre ele, no entanto, a pressão continuaria aumentando até que ela perdesse todos os sentidos.

Por mais discreta que Josie tenha tentado ser, Hope ouviu, e um arrepio percorreu toda a sua espinha.

Pelo visto ela n teria seu tão desejado orgasmo assim tão fácil, Josie adorava brincar com ela, amava deixa-la desesperada. 

"Jo... Por Favor, não faz isso comigo." Hope implorou.

"Mas eu amo tanto ouvir você implorar, meu amor." Josie respondeu com um sorriso decidido no rosto, e Hope sabia que ela não ia mudar de ideia. "Você fica tão sexy quando implora pra mim."

A resposta de Hope se perdeu em sua garganta, pois Josie acelerou o movimento de seus dedos, movendo-os pra dentro e pra fora dela em super velocidade.

Depois de alguns minutos fodendo ela em super velocidade, Josie usou outro feitiço, desta vez para fazer seus dedos vibrarem.

No meio das intensas estocadas, Hope sentiu os dedos de Josie começarem a vibrar dentro dela, e não conseguiu segurar o gemido alto que saiu de sua boca.

Hope podia sentir a pressão aumentando rapidamente dentro dela conforme seu corpo ficava cada vez mais tenso a cada segundo.

"Por favor..." Hope chorou, manhosa. "Jo... por favor."

A resposta de Josie foi aumentar a intensidade das vibrações, fazendo a garota soltar um grito silencioso.

O prazer de Hope atingiu seu auge, mas ela não podia cair do limite. Sua respiração ficou ofegante, sua pele ficou com um tom rosa fofo por toda parte, olhos estavam fechados, corpo trêmulo e ela sentiu as pernas ficarem moles.

Josie ao sentir as pernas da garota tremendo, sabia que ela não seria capaz de continuar sustentando seu corpo por muito mais tempo e decidiu facilitar as coisas para ela, lançando outro feitiço.

"_Levicorpus_" Josie sussurrou, e o corpo de Hope foi levantado no ar, fazendo-a flutuar poucos centímetros acima da cama, mas o suficiente para liberá-la de ter que suportar seu peso.

Josie a fez flutuar um pouquinho mais alto, para poder afastar as pernas da garota, ela segurou atrás de seus joelhos, puxando pra cima, e separou as pernas de Hope o máximo que pode sem que ela ficasse desconfortável, e mentalmente lançou outro feitiço '_Imobilus_' para a manter presa naquela posição.

Hope só teve alguns segundos para recuperar os sentidos antes de sentir Josie retomar seus toques anteriores, ela tentou fechar as pernas por impulso, mas descobriu que elas estavam presas daquele jeito.

Ela gemeu timidamente, se sentindo muito exposta.

Depois de mais um tempinho fodendo ela vigorosamente, Josie aproveitou a nova posição de Hope e, com a mão livre, abriu os lábios de Hope, expondo perfeitamente seu clitóris duro e pressionou seus dedos vibrantes contra ele.

Hope soltou um delicioso gritinho ofegante com a nova adição, fazendo a pressão dentro de si aumentar cada vez mais a cada segundo.

Hope estava pronta para começar a implorar por alívio quando Josie de repente tirou seus dedos de dentro dela, e logo depois sentiu algo pressionando contra seu ânus e notou que ele estava se lubrificando.

"Jo... Por favor, não...! Não faz isso... Eu não aguen..." ela tentou implorar, desesperada, percebendo o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas foi interrompida pelas presas de Josie roçando em seu pescoço, roubando todo o ar de dentro de seus pulmões.

Hope chorou deliciosamente quando Josie começou a empurrar o vibrador dentro dela.

No meio do caminho, ele começou a vibrar intensamente e ela sentiu seu corpo se contraindo ao redor do brinquedo e dos dedos de Josie, enquanto um gemido desesperado escapava de sua garganta.

Enquanto uma das mãos de Josie continuava a torturar o clitóris de Hope, a outra começou a foder sua bunda com o vibrador.

Hope estava à beira de seu orgasmo pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, mas totalmente incapaz de atingi-lo, seu corpo completamente tenso, respiração acelerada e curta, sua pele corada intensamente, o corpo inteiro tremendo involuntariamente, enquanto sua mente era sobrecarregada pela a imensurável e deliciosa tortura, que aos poucos a fazia perder os sentidos.

"Jo... Por favor, por favor, por favor." Ela implorou, apenas para sentir os dedos de Josie deixarem seu clitóris e entrarem nela novamente, ainda vibrando, e atingindo seu ponto G repetidamente.

Josie estava absolutamente amando ter Hope se contorcendo, totalmente desesperada, então ela afundou seus dedos ao máximo, e os curvou repetidamente em um suave movimento de 'vem aqui', estimulando o ponto que ela sabia ser o mais sensível dentro dela.

"Por favor ..." Ela tentou novamente, com lágrimas brilhando em seus lindos olhos azuis.

"Por favor... por favor... por favor... deixa eu gozar, por favor." Ela implorou com a voz mais dengosa e o rosto mais suplicante que Josie já viu, fazendo sua própria excitação deslizar por suas pernas.

Hope tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto ela desesperadamente gemia "Por favor!" 

"Amor... por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa, por favor! Por favor, me deixa gozar!"

"Qualquer coisa?" Josie perguntou maliciosamente.

Hope assentiu timidamente, com seus olhinhos à implorando.

Josie deu um enorme sorriso travesso. "Então me implore para poder parar."

"Como assim...?" Hope gemeu, olhando pra ela, parecendo um filhotinho confuso.

Josie sugou o feitiço da vagina de Hope, e ela gozou instantaneamente, gritando, seu corpo convulsionando violentamente.

No meio de seu clímax, Josie sussurrou outro feitiço "_Sensus Perpetuum_" para fazer o orgasmo de Hope durar eternamente. Bem, até quando ela quisesse pelo menos.

Isso é... Até que Hope implorasse para ela parar.

A mente de Hope explodiu com o imenso prazer que a inundou de repente. No exato segundo em que Josie a deixou gozar, sugando o feitiço de dentro dela, um orgasmo poderosíssimo tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo ela ver estrelas.

Mas ela não esperava que durasse tanto tempo. E não esperava que Josie continuasse a transar com ela, agora com ainda mais entusiasmo, a fodendo em ambos os buracos, com os dedos e o brinquedo.

Ela não parava de tremer, seus músculos não paravam de se contrair e relaxar, o prazer não parava de aumentar e ela não conseguia parar de gemer.

Porém Josie ainda não estava satisfeita.

Ela ainda queria fazer Hope gritar, então lançou outro feitiço, "_Ascende Superius Animus_" aumentando os sentidos de Hope, tornando seu corpo impossivelmente mais sensível.

Os gemidos de Hope ficaram mais altos, seu corpo tremia mais forte, a respiração ficou curta, o suor cobria a pele, fazendo o cabelo ruivo grudar no rosto, os olhinhos apertados, o nariz enrugado de uma maneira adorável...

Josie estava encantada, Hope era perfeita. Os gemidos dela não eram sujos ou histéricos, eram bonitinhos, tímidos, como se ela estivesse tentando segurá-los, mas Josie sabia exatamente como arrastá-los para fora dela.

"Josie! Isso não... Por favor..." Hope chorou dengosa, quando seu corpo se tornou ainda mais sensível e seu orgasmo agora interminável se tornou quase 10 vezes mais forte.

Seu clitóris estava latejando, como se estivesse sendo eletrocutado. Ela sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse pegando fogo. Sua mente consumida pelo inacreditável prazer.

"Por favor... Eu... Eu não consigo... Oh Deus!" Ela gemeu balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Mas eu pensei que você queria gozar, meu amor." Josie sussurrou em seu ouvido e a fodeu ainda mais. Amando a força com que a vagina de Hope apertava seus dedos.

Hope choramingou manhosa em resposta, enquanto seu corpo continuava a espasmar incontrolavelmente.

"Você fica tão gostosa assim..." Josie ronronou em seu ouvido. "Gozando tão forte com o meu toque, gemendo meu nome, se contorcendo todinha, perecendo tão desesperadamente fofa. Tudo pra mim."

Josie empurrou o vibrador totalmente dentro de Hope, ajustando as vibrações no maximo, e o deixou dentro dela, depois puxou suavemente o corpo de sua namorada um pouquinho pra tras, e em seguida removeu seus dedos e usou sua super velocidade para subir na cama, se colocando de joelhos em frente a garota flutuante.

Hope ofegou baixinho quando Josie removeu os dedos, mas seu alívio não durou muito.

Josie apareceu na frente dela em um piscar de olhos, colando seus seios juntos, de forma a pressionar e dar uma mínima fricção aos mamilos duros de Hope, enquanto deslizava seus dedos vibrantes de volta para dentro dela, agora tendo um ângulo mais confortável ela pôde enterrá-los completamente dentro da namorada, e, agora com três dedos, ela começou a fazer o movimento de 'vem cá' com mais firmeza, acariciando com mais pressão o ponto mais sensível dentro de Hope.

"Não, por favor..." Hope chorou baixinho ao sentir os dedos de sua alma gêmea entrarem nela novamente, dessa vez indo ainda mais fundo, e deu um gritinho sem fôlego quando Josie começou a fazer um carinho delicioso dentro dela. 

A morena sorriu, e usando sua mão livre, puxou a namorada pelo pescoço, colando seus lábios juntos em um beijo faminto, ao qual Hope não foi capaz de responder adequadamente.

Josie se afastou um pouquinho, olhando profundamente o par de olhos azuis cintilantes e suplicantes à sua frente, enquanto fazia carinho em sua bochecha usando seu polegar. "Senti tanto a sua falta." Ela sussurrou.

"Senti falta de te deixar uma bagunça, de fazer amor com você, te te beijar, de ter você todinha pra mim, pra fazer o que eu quiser com esse seu corpinho perfeito." Ela disse docemente.

"Eu... Tam... Também senti... sua falta." Hope disse entre gemidos. "Por favor, para..."

Josie sorriu carinhosamente para ela, mas fez seus dedos vibrarem ainda mais, os pressionando com força contra seu ponto G, enquanto o polegar fazia o mesmo em seu clitóris, fazendo a garota choramingar e esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço de Josie, ofegando pesadamente.

"Olha para mim, meu amor" Josie disse com firmeza, mas também com carinho.

Hope obedeceu após alguns segundos, tentando focar sua mente para se mover, mas o intenso e interminável orgasmo tornou isso bastante impossível.

"Isso pertence a quem? É meu? Você é minha?" Josie perguntou, com seus olhos vermelhos de vampira olhando apaixonadamente para os azuis de Hope enquanto aumentava a pressão dos dedos contra os pontos de prazer da garota.

O corpo de Hope tremeu ainda mais, um arrepio percorreu toda a sua espinha e um gemido alto escapou de sua boca.

"É sua..." Ela admitiu timidamente, em uma voz suplicante e dengosa. "Eu sou sua... Toda sua... Por favor!"

Josie sorriu satisfeita. "Você tá sendo uma menina tão boa, meu amor!", ela a elogiou, tirando a mão de seu rosto, e a levado para trás da garota, pegando o vibrador para começar a transar com ela novamente.

Hope soltou um grito alto sem fôlego. Ela não conseguia acreditar por quanto tempo estava gozando e que Josie ainda não tinha terminado com ela. Ela estava começando a considerar usar sua _safe-word_.

Com lágrimas escorrendo, ela olhou para os olhos vermelhos de Josie com veias pulsantes adornando seu rosto, fazendo-a parecer muito mais sexy.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor ..." Ela repetiu repetidamente como uma oração.

"Por favor, o que, meu amor?" Josie perguntou inocentemente.

Hope tentou responder, mas o prazer tomou conta dela mais uma vez, deixando-a se contorcendo e gemendo incontrolavelmente por mais alguns minutos.

Quando ela conseguiu voltar aos seus sentidos (mais ou menos), estava chorando um pouco e seu rosto tinha uma expressão inacreditavelmente suplicante e adorável.

"Deixa eu parar... Por favor, me deixa parar... Eu não consigo mais... Por favor... chega..." Ela implorou. "Para de me foder, por favor... Amor... Por favor!"

Os olhos de Josie voltaram ao normal, ela lentamente removeu o vibrador, e fez seus dedos pararem de vibrar, mas os manteve dentro da garota, e seu polegar massageava suavemente seu clitóris, fazendo Hope gemer baixinho.

"Você quer parar de gozar, meu amor?" Josie perguntou suavemente.

Hope assentiu fracamente com a cabeça. "Por favor... Me deixa parar." Ela implorou, junto com seu lindo par de olhos azuis, brilhando com lágrimas, implorando silenciosamente.

Josie lançou-lhe um olhar amoroso e se inclinou para beijá-la novamente, enquanto sugava o feitiço da vagina da garota.

Sentindo Hope suspirar contra sua boca quando seu orgasmo finalmente começou a diminuir e suas paredes começaram a relaxar em volta de seus dedos.

O alívio começou a se espalhar pelo corpo de Hope, que finalmente parou de espasmar e sua respiração estava lentamente voltando ao normal.

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer. Essa foi provavelmente a melhor reunião de todas, mas seu corpo definitivamente sentiu os efeitos do incrível orgasmo sem fim que ela acabara de experienciar. Ela estava completamente exausta.

Josie deixou um beijinho em sua bochecha e disse "_Finite_" cancelando todos os outros feitiços que ela havia lançado.

Ela pegou Hope, antes que ela caisse do ar, abraçando-a gentilmente e deitando-a cuidadosamente na cama.

Depois que eles se acomodaram confortavelmente uma na outra, Josie encontra seus olhos "Oi" Ela diz suavemente.

"Hey" Hope diz, sorrindo fracamente.

"Que reencontro em?" Josie riu levemente "Eu sei que foram apenas alguns dias, mas eu senti tanta saudade de você meu amor..."

"Eu também senti saudade. Muita, muita muita... "Ela sussurrou enquanto deitava a cabeça no peito de Josie.

"Você está bem amor? Eu exagerei? "Josie perguntou, preocupada.

Hope deu um beijinho suave sobre o coração de Josie "Estou perfeita. Apenas cansada... Não se preocupe, eu amei cada segundo." Ela disse quietinha, tranquilizando sua alma gêmea. "Se fosse demais eu usaria nossa _safe-word_, você sabe disso amor."

Josie suspirou aliviada e puxou sua namorada para mais perto de seu corpo. "Eu sei... Só precisava ter certeza." Ela disse deixando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. "Eu te amo Hope."

"Eu também te amo. _Always and Forever_." Hope respondeu baixinho.

"Vamos dormir, podemos conversar amanhã, okay?" Josie disse suavemente.

"Okay." Hope sussurrou, já caindo no sono.

~ // ~


	4. If You Cross Her, Then You Cross Me.

~ // ~

Era quase o fim do ano letivo, os testes finais já haviam sido realizados e a maioria dos estudantes havia voltado para casa com suas famílias, exceto alguns que não tinham para onde voltar. 

Landon, Rafael, MG, Kaleb, Lilian e alguns novos alunos, entre eles, infelizmente, Sebastian, foram alguns dos que ficaram na escola.

Hope e Josie logo passaram a odiar o 'novo' vampiro, ele era de outra época, havia sido dissecado há muito tempo, e agora, estava vivo novamente e logo foi trazido para a escola.

Aparentemente, na época em que ele foi transformado era normal pra ele seduzir e hipnotizar meninas a dormir com ele, logo, ele não estava acostumado a receber um não como resposta. 

Desde que chegou, ele tentou cortejar praticamente todas as garotas que passassem por ele.

Logo seu olhar se voltou para Hope e Josie, quando as viu andando de mãos dadas pela escola, e decidiu que queria uma delas.

Depois de muitas e muitas tentativas frustradas, as duas meninas já estavam pra lá de irritadas com o cara, parecia que ele não entendia o significado de um relacionamento e ignorava completamente a existência de almas gêmeas.

Esse tipo de pessoa não poderia ter chegado em um momento pior.

Já faziam alguns meses desde que Hope e Josie se transformaram em vampiras, mas foi apenas há duas semanas atrás que eles descobriram que sua conexão de alma gêmea estava mudando.

As meninas estavam destinadas a algo muito maior do que o vínculo normal de almas gêmeas, a conexão delas se tornou muito mais poderosa. 

Elas deveriam ficar juntas para sempre, e apesar de Josie ser uma herege, ela ainda podia morrer como um vampiro normal, mas Hope, sendo uma tríbrida, era realmente imortal. 

Então a natureza fez sua parte, e, pela primeira vez, não tentou matar nenhuma delas, pelo contrário, as transformou em iguais, fez as meninas compartilharem suas habilidades únicas com a outra. 

De repente, Hope passou a ser capaz de absorver magia, enquanto Josie estava lentamente ganhando todos os poderes de Hope também. 

A primeira coisa que mudou foi que Josie era agora, tão imortal quanto Hope, não que elas tivessem notado essa mudança logo de cara. Foi somente quando os outros, mais perceptíveis, traços apareceram que elas perceberam o que estava acontecendo. 

Os poderes de vampira de Josie lentamente estavam sendo aprimorados, a deixando mais forte e veloz que todos os outros vampiros da escola, mas ainda assim, ela ainda não era páreo para sua namorada, e ainda não conseguia hipnotizar outros vampiros como ela, mas elas perceberam que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que isso acontecesse, e logo Josie seria uma nova vampira original, assim como Hope. 

Mas transformar-se em um original significava que suas emoções estavam prestes a aumentar novamente.

E isso aconteceu na lua cheia, onde eles entenderam a total a dimensão de seu novo vínculo.

Josie começou a se transformar em lobo. 

Com os primeiros sons de seus ossos quebrando, Hope a levou, em super velocidade, para a floresta, e o olhar de medo e dor no rosto de Josie fez o coração de Hope se estilhaçar, mas ela fez absolutamente o seu melhor para acalmá-la e guiá-la através sua primeira transição, assim como seu pai havia feito com ela. 

"Booboo, amor, por favor, tente se concentrar na minha voz." Hope disse com carinho.

"Hope... Dói muito..." Josie chorou. 

"Eu sei meu amor, eu sei que dói. Mas você pode fazer isso, eu sei que você pode." Ela disse enquanto acariciava seu rosto levemente. "Você só precisa deixar a mudança acontecer, não resista, concentre-se na minha voz, no ar dentro de seus pulmões, no chão embaixo de você, e deixa acontecer. Você é forte, você consegue."

E Josie conseguiu. Nem mesmo 2 minutos depois, ela se levantou, como um lindo lobo marrom. 

"Você conseguiu Boo!" Hope disse, radiante. "Oh meu Deus! Você é tão linda!" Ela disse com admiração e começou a acariciar sua namorada loba. 

Logo depois ela se transformou também, e as duas correram livres pela floresta até o nascer do sol. 

Depois disso, Josie começou a experienciar os efeitos de ser parte lobisomem, e que, somando com as emoções de seu lado vampira terem ficado ainda mais intensas, era seguro dizer que ela não estava lidando com isso tudo tão bem quanto na primeira vez que se transformou. 

Então, Hope decidiu levá-la para a casa da família em Nova Orleans.

Lá, ela poderia ajudar Josie melhor com tudo, e eles também poderiam obter a ajuda de sua família para entender melhor sua nova conexão de alma gêmea, se alguém soubesse algo sobre isso, seriam os Mikaelsons. 

A tríbrida foi então informar Alaric sobre sua decisão, e surpreendentemente ele nem hesitou antes de concordar, e logo teve uma ideia.

Ele disse a Hope que queria estar lá para sua filha, mas tinha que ficar na escola com os alunos que ficaram, então ele propôs uma viagem a Nova Orleans, para que os alunos pudessem se divertir um pouco e ele, poder cuidar de sua filha. 

Caroline logo juntou-se a eles e concordou que era uma ótima ideia, e Hope também achou.

"Bom, está decidido então. Vou ligar para minha tia Rebekah pra avisa-la, e tenho certeza que ela organizará tudo." Disse o Tríbrida. "Temos uma casa de hóspedes perto do complexo, é grande o suficiente para todos que ficaram aqui e perto o suficiente para vocês irem ver a Josie. Parece bom?" ela adicionou.

Ambos concordaram, e Caroline acrescentou. "Vou reservar um hotel pra gente, são 15 horas de carro, então precisaremos dormir". 

"Está bem." Hope disse enquanto pegava a maçaneta da porta. "Oh! Tenho certeza que Lizzie vai querer ficar com a Josie, então vou falar pra minha tia arrumar um quarto para ela no complexo, ok?" 

"Ok." Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que Hope lhes desse um sorriso caloroso. 

"Ok, eu vou contar a ela." Hope disse.

"E eu vou chamar todo mundo e dizer para eles irem fazer as malas enquanto Caroline faz nossas reservas. Partimos amanhã, digamos 16:00? Então paramos para dormir no hotel e continuamos de manhã, então devemos chegar lá por volta do meio-dia." Alaric explicou.

"Parece bom. bye." Hope disse e foi contar as novidades a Lizzie, depois voltou para o quarto para fazer as malas dela e de Josie. 

E não muito tempo depois, eles estavam todos no ônibus escolar indo para Nova Orleans.

Hope mantinha Josie segura em seus braços enquanto ela usava seus fones de ouvido, mesmo vampira, ela ainda ficava enjoada no carro. Lizzie estava no banco de trás, dormindo com a cabeça no ombro de MG enquanto ele fazia um suave cafuné no cabelo de sua namorada. 

Tudo estava indo bem, eles estavam quase no hotel, quando Sebastian decidiu se sentar na frente delas, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. 

"Olá coisa linda!" Ele disse a Hope, chamando a atenção de Josie.

Hope revirou os olhos e olhou para ele com uma expressão vazia. "Oi Sebastian, o que você quer?"

"Oh! Nada, eu só vim aqui para olhar seus lindos olhos, eles são muito mais bonitos do que os da garota que estava sentada do meu lado." Ele disse com um sorriso que deixou Hope realmente desconfortável, e fez o sangue de Josie ferver. 

"Ótimo, você já viu. Agora se manda." Josie disse com raiva. 

"Por que tão estressada, amor?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido. "Eu tenho certeza que consigo te deixar bem calminha..." 

"Estou de boa, obrigada. Tchau." Disse a morena, zangada, segurando o braço de Hope com tanta força que suas mãos tremiam.

Ignorando a raiva da morena, ele falou novamente com a mesma confiança irritante. "Como funciona com vocês duas? Vocês são garotas. Acho que você precisa de um homem para realmente te deixar feliz, se é que você me entende ..." Ele disse com uma piscadela. "Você já ficou com um vampiro? Eu posso te mostrar como é bom." 

Como ele só via as duas garotas quando elas saíam de suas aulas de magia, e sendo novo na escola, ele ainda pensava que as duas eram apenas bruxas e, pelo que ouviu sobre as gêmeas, elas não tinham poderes. Então ele assumiu que elas seriam um alvo fácil. 

As meninas estavam prestes a amaldiçoa-lo quando o ônibus parou em frente ao hotel, poupando-as de terem que suportar aquele babaca por mais tempo.

Eles se levantaram, passando por ele e saíram, esperando Caroline voltar com as chaves de todos.

Quando voltou, ela começou a agrupar e entregar as chaves aos estudantes, o hotel estava praticamente vazio, então eles não deveriam ter nenhum problema. 

Lizzie e MG ficaram com o quarto 221, Hope e Josie, o 222, Landon, Rafael e Sebastian, o 223. 

Hope e Josie estavam se aproximando do quarto, quando Sebastian as parou "Parece que seremos vizinhos em..." ele disse, mas quando não teve nenhuma reação das garotas, decidiu tentar hipnotiza-las de uma vez. Realmente achando que iria funcionar. 

Ele olha para as duas nos olhos e tenta hipnotiza-las a fazer um menáge.

As garotas só ficaram ali, chocadas com o quão arrogante e estúpido o vampiro era. 

Mas após o choque inicial, as duas ficaram furiosas, mas Josie, sendo nova em toda essa coisa de lobisomem, podia se sentir à beira de perder o controle. 

Ela não queria nada mais do que rasgar esse cara ao meio, ainda mais quando ele esticou a mão pra tocar o rosto de Hope, foi nesse momento que ela sentiu algo dentro dela queimar, e uma onda de possessividade em relação a Hope que nunca havia sentido antes tomou conta de sua mente. Naquele momento ela entendeu completamente como era, e a intensidade de se estar ligada a alguém sendo um lobo.

Hope era dela. Só dela. E ainda assim, ele se atreveu a tocá-la. 

A reação de Josie foi tão rápida que surpreendeu a todos, seus olhos mudaram, a parte branca ficou preta e o habitual marrom suave deu lugar a um novo tom de vermelho, diferente dos seus habituais olhos de vampira. Estes eram exatamente como os de Hope, um intenso e brilhante vermelho vivo, com veias raivosas pulsando logo abaixo.

A morena agarrou o pulso do vampiro com tanta força que ele estremeceu de dor. "O que-" ele começou a dizer quando sentiu uma dor intensa no braço e ouviu seu osso quebrando sob a mão de Josie.

Ela olhou para ele com um olhar assassino e vociferou através de dentes cerrados "ELA É MINHA!" 

Ele tentou libertar seu braço, mas ela apenas colocou mais pressão sob ele. "Se você tocar nela novamente eu mato você. Entendeu?!" Ela o ameaçou. 

Mas claramente o cara não sabia quando calar a boca, mesmo com a dor que ousou sorrir para Josie "E quanto a você?"

Hope estava prestes a quebrar pescoço dele, mas Josie estendeu suas presas e o puxou para mais perto, mas quando ela estava prestes a mordê-lo, Hope a puxou e as levou para dentro do quarto, deixando o vampiro atordoado no corredor.

Mas a morena estava irada e tentou voltar pra ele, mas Hope a bloqueou e fez o que Josie havia feito por ela tantas vezes antes. Parecia que a hora de retribuir o favor havia chegado, e ela estava mais do que disposta a fazê-lo. 

Matar Sebastian poderia esperar.

"Boo! Baby! Hey, olha para mim." Ela disse calmamente para chamar sua atenção "Hey, hey... Olha, eu estou bem. Estou bem, estamos bem. Shhhh"

Ela continuou repetindo isso, acalmando-a, até que seus olhos voltaram ao normal.

E assim que isso aconteceu, seus olhos imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas e culpa começou a inundar seu corpo.

"Eu quase matei ele..." Ela sussurrou, incrédula consigo mesma. 

Hope instantaneamente a puxou para um abraço apertado, depois se afastou e enxugou as poucas lágrimas do rosto da namorada. "Ei, não faça isso, você não fez nada errado. Ele é um imbecil, você estava apenas me protegendo. Apenas protegendo o que é seu." 

"Mas-" Josie tentou argumentar, mas Hope a interrompeu. "Não, sem mas, ele estava errado. Não você. Eu mesma já estava prestes a quebrar o pescoço dele, mas você foi mais rápida." 

"Olha, essa raiva que você ta sentindo é completamente normal, você ainda está se acostumando a ser um lobo. Você querer me proteger, ainda mais agora, também é normal."

"Mas eu não quero perder o controle assim. Eu posso machucar alguém acidentalmente, e eu não quero isso." Ela disse baixinho. 

E Hope achou que aquilo era uma coisa tão Josie de se dizer, e ela não pôde evitar o sorriso de tomar conta de seu rosto. 

"Eu sei que você não quer, Boo." Ela diz, se inclina na ponta dos pés e a beija suavemente. "Eu vou te ajudar, de todas as maneiras que eu puder, eu vou te ensinar a controlar, assim como você fez por mim. Ok?" 

"OK." Ela diz baixinho, beijando Hope mais uma vez. 

"Que tal você ir tomar um banho quente, enquanto eu vou no ônibus pegar nossas coisas, e então eu me junto a você?" Hope perguntou quando elas terminaram o beijo.

Josie apenas acenou com a cabeça e foi para o banheiro.

Hope saiu do quarto, e apenas por segurança, lançou um feitiço de tranca e proteção ao redor do local e foi ao ônibus pegar a mochila com as coisas de que precisariam para aquela noite no hotel. 

Com a mochila em mãos, ela voltou para o quarto 222, chegando lá ela sugou o feitiço de tranca da porta, sorrindo pra si mesma por poder fazer isso agora, e entrou, recolocando o feitiço, depois começou a tirar suas roupas e foi se juntar a namorada para um banho quente.

Elas lavaram uma a outra, compartilharam alguns beijos e agora estavam apenas abraçadas sob a água quente. 

"Você acha que que agora ele nos deixa em paz?" Josie perguntou baixinho, quebrando o silêncio.

"Eu acho que ele pensará duas vezes antes de mexer com você novamente." Hope respondeu em tom brincalhão, mas acrescentou mais a sério e com um suspiro profundo. "Mas duvido muito que ele desista."

Josie suspirou em seus braços e se afastou para olhar o rosto de Hope "Ele é tão insuportável! Eu odeio como ele olha pra você, como se você fosse um pedaço de carne." ela disse, irritada.

"Digo o mesmo." Hope sussurrou.

"O que vamos fazer? Eu acho que já o rejeitei de todas as maneiras que pude pensar, e ele ainda continua forçando." Perguntou a morena, frustrada.

Hope ao ver sua frustração, levantou-se na ponta dos pés e a puxou pela nuca para outro beijo, este mais urgente, mais apaixonado.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, elas se separaram e Hope olhou amorosamente para a namorada, que ficou corada sob seu olhar.

"Porquê fez isso?" Ela perguntou, ainda sem fôlego. 

A garota mais baixa apenas sorriu e disse: "Você parecia estressada, então eu cuidei disso."

"Faz de novo." Pediu a morena "Por favor?" 

Hope sorriu brilhantemente e pressionou Josie contra a parede, fazendo-a ofegar "Com prazer." ela disse antes de colar seus lábios novamente. 

Entre os beijos, Josie foi tomada por uma súbita necessidade de marcar Hope, então ela começou a beijá-la no pescoço e no peito, certificando-se de deixar o maior número de chupões possíveis antes de voltar para os lábios.

A ruiva nem precisou perguntar, ela sabia exatamente o que sua namorada estava fazendo, a marcando, reivindicando-a, assim como ela mesma já havia feito tantas vezes antes, então ela deixou a menina deixar todas as marcas que quisesse, enquanto ela apenas aproveitava a sensação. 

Quando ela terminou, e elas voltaram a se beijar, a ruiva deslizou a mão pelo corpo de Josie, encaixando-a entre seus corpos, encontrando seu clitóris com facilidade e iniciando uma massagem suave, fazendo Josie gemer baixinho em sua boca e apertar seu abraço ao redor de Hope.

Alguns beijos depois, Hope podia sentir perfeitamente o corpo de Josie mais relaxado e decidiu dar a ela o mesmo tratamento maravilhoso que Josie lhe deu quando ela teve aquela crise terrível logo depois de se transformar. 

Mas decidiu se divertir um pouco com ela antes disso. 

Ela aumentou um pouco a velocidade de seus movimentos em seu clitóris, fazendo-a gemer em sua boca mais uma vez, antes de quebrar o beijo, puxando seu lábio inferior. 

Hope olhou para o rosto dela e sorriu, orgulhosa de vê-la toda corada.

"Então, eu não sei o que vamos fazer com aquele idiota, mas por agora eu acho que tenho uma idéia." Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Q-que... I-Ideia?" Ela perguntou baixinho, tentando ao máximo conter os gemidos. 

"Eu poderia fazer você gemer meu nome tão alto que eu tenho certeza que ele entenderia, sem sombra de duvidas, que você é minha." Ela disse maliciosamente enquanto aumentava a pressão no clitóris da garota, fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior com força para segurar o gemido. 

"Hope..." ela gemeu "E-Eu não acho..." ela tentou dizer, mas Hope a interrompeu.

"Este lugar tem paredes tão finas que tenho certeza de que ele ouviria tudo." Ela divagou. "Ou..." ela acrescentou com um sorriso travesso.

"Ou... o quê?" Ela perguntou timidamente

"Eu poderia usar só um top amanhã, e exibir o seu nome na minha pele e todas essas marcas de amor que você deixou em mim, para todo mundo ver que eu sou sua." Ela disse com uma voz provocadora. 

"Absolutamente NÃO." Josie disse imediatamente, sentindo instantaneamente aquela possessividade ressurgir, só de pensar em Sebastian vendo Hope era suficiente para fazer seu sangue ferver. 

Hope riu levemente, maravilhada com a reação de sua namorada, antes de beijá-la novamente, o que prontamente a acalmou. 

"Vai a primeira opção então..." Ela sussurrou contra a boca dela enquanto dois de seus dedos entravam em Josie e imediatamente começavam um movimento de 'Vem cá' dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer um pouco mais alto no beijo. 

Josie interrompeu o beijo e olhou para ela com um rosto suplicante "Amor... P-Por favor, não..." Ela implorou. "Por favor... A-Assim... não... Ma-Mais gente vai ouvir." 

Hope aplicando uma firme pressão contra o ponto G, que fez Josie esconder o rosto no pescoço de Hope para abafar o gemido que que rasgou sua garganta e enfraqueceu suas pernas, ela falou com uma voz tentadora "Tem certeza?" 

Josie acenou com a cabeça "S-sim, por favor..." 

Hope beijou o topo da cabeça dela e removeu seus dedos, sentindo Josie suspirar contra seu pescoço antes de levantar a cabeça novamente, encontrando seus olhos. 

A garota de cabelos ruivos deu uma leve risadinha e deu um beijinho rápido nos lábios de Josie antes de dizer "Me desculpa, eu tava só brincando com você."

Josie fez um biquinho tão adorável que Hope sentiu seu coração derreter.

Ela desligou o chuveiro, pegou as toalhas e começou a secar Josie, e depois ela mesma, uma vez que ambas estavam secas, ela falou novamente, desta vez com uma voz bem calma e amorosa "Vamos pra cama meu amor, eu vou cuidar de você, está bem?" 

A morena apenas deu a ela um sorriso amoroso "Ok".

Então Hope pegou a mão dela e as levou para a cama "Deita de costas, por favor meu amor?" 

Josie assentiu e fez o que foi dito enquanto Hope foi à mochila delas para pegar um óleo de massagem que ela havia empacotado, sabendo que elas acabariam precisando.

Ela subiu na cama e montou os quadris de Josie. "Eu vou fazer você se sentir maravilhosa, assim como você fez por mim aquela vez." Ela disse suavemente e se inclinou para beijá-la, depois foi para o fim da cama e começou a massagem pelos pés de Josie.

Quando ela subiu para as pernas, ouviu um gemidinho suave sair dos lábios da garota e sorriu docemente, fazendo-a corar, e sussurrou baixinho "_Abaffiato_" colocando um feitiço para que nenhum som saia do quarto. E quando Josie olhou pra ela, envergonhada "Só pra garantir." ela acrescentou amorosamente e a morena sorriu levemente, fechando os olhos para se concentrar na massagem que estava recebendo.

Hope continuou sua massagem, sorrindo como uma boba ao ouvir os pequenos sons se prazer que sua namorada estava fazendo. 

Ela massageou toda a extensão das pernas da garota, e agora estava massageando a parte interna da coxa, fazendo-a choramingar adoravelmente toda vez que sua mão esfregava sua virilha, perigosamente perto de seu sexo. 

A tríbrida montou em seus quadris novamente e começou a massagear seu torso, lados, braços, ombros, pescoço, peito e, finalmente, seus seios, ela esfregou e apertou suavemente, sendo recompensada pelos lindos chorinhos de prazer de Josie. 

Ela sorriu brilhantemente com a expressão satisfeita de Josie e continuou massageando seus peitos por mais algum tempo já que estava evidente que a garota estava amando, o que era ótimo porque ela também estava adorando. 

Hope então se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido "Eu amo seus peitos, eles são tão perfeitos e macios..." fazendo-a se arrepiar e gemer baixinho, e quando a ruiva se sentou, ela a encontrou corada do rosto até o peito, o que a fez sorrir apaixonadamente e passar alguns segundos apenas admirando a deusa que estava deitada abaixo dela. 

"Você é TÃO linda, minha Booboo..." ela disse, completamente encantada, e a beijou mais uma vez, depois se afastou para encará-la. "Pode se virar, meu amor? Pra eu massagear suas costas." ela perguntou baixinho enquanto olhava nos olhos dela com amor. 

Josie acenou com a cabeça e Hope se ajoelhou para ela poder se mover entre suas pernas, uma vez deitada de bruços, a ruiva sentou nas coxas da morena e começou a massagear suas costas, e quando terminou alguns minutos depois, ela sentiu que toda a tensão já havia há muito deixado o corpo de Josie. 

Depois que Hope terminou e disse a ela para se virar novamente, Josie sentiu como se estivesse desossada, como se todo o seu corpo tivesse derretido sob os toques divinos de Hope, ela estava prestes a lhe dizer como foi maravilhoso quando sentiu sua namorada deixando leves beijinhos em seus pés, subindo pelas pernas, coxas, virilha, de novo tão perigosamente perto de seu sexo que sua respiração ficou presa na garganta, estômago, passando pelo umbigo e chegando aos seios, onde ela passou um pouco mais de tempo que os outros lugares, para o deleite das duas, e a partir daí Hope começou a deixar pequenas mordidas de amor e alguns chupões dos seus seios até o pescoço. 

Depois de alguns momentos de Hope beijando e mordiscando todos os lugares certos em seu pescoço, Josie estava ficando quente e podia sentir-se ficando molhada de desejo. 

"Hope..." Ela chamou com uma voz ofegante e Hope olhou para ela, então ela envolveu a mão atrás do pescoço da garota e a puxou para um beijo, depois de algum tempo Hope mudou seu peso para os cotovelos, posicionados em ambos os lados de Josie e deixou seus corpos nus pressionarem um contra o outro, fazendo as duas suspirarem no beijo. 

Alguns beijos depois, elas rolaram, deitando de lado e estavam se encarando com os olhinhos brilhando e pupilas dilatadas, amor transbordando de seus olhares

"Eu te amo tanto..." Hope sussurrou, quebrando o silêncio, enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Josie e começando a acariciar sua bochecha. 

Josie passa o braço em volta de Hope e a puxa para mais perto até que cada centímetro da parte superior de seus corpos estivessem se tocando. "Eu também te amo. Com todo o meu coração." Ela responde e a puxa para outro beijo suave e terno. 

Quando eles se separam, Hope tem uma idéia. 

Ela dá um beijo doce na testa de Josie, e com a mão apoiada ao lado do pescoço de Josie e o polegar ainda acariciando carinhosamente sua bochecha, ela fecha os olhos e sussurra um feitiço simples, mas bonito, "_Preitori Speculo_" criando acima de suas cabeças um lindo céu estrelado. 

Os olhos de Josie se arregalam com a beleza e um suspiro surpreso sai de sua boca, ela olha para Hope, com os olhos brilhando: "É tão lindo..." ela sussurra encantada.

Hope sorri com a reação dela e responde "Você é mais." Josie cora e Hope a puxa pra mais um beijo. 

A esse ponto, Josie já estava mais que excitada, então ela pegou a mão de Hope, encaixando entre seus corpos, e a guiou até seu sexo, já bem molhado, e a sentiu gemer contra sua boca. 

Josie quebra o beijo e olha para a namorada com um rosto corado, suplicante e dengoso "Por favor?" ela sussurra timidamente. 

Hope sorri orgulhosa de si mesma ao sentir o quão molhada deixou Josie, e se sente ficar tão molhada quanto, quando sua namorada a olha e implora para ser tocada, tão carente e adorável. 

Ela obedece instantaneamente, feliz, explorando suas dobras, juntando sua umidade, depois pressiona dois dedos contra o clitóris e começa a massagear, em um ritmo suave e lento, do jeitinho que sua alma gêmea ama.

Josie geme alegremente e beija Hope novamente, lento e apaixonado. 

Depois de algum tempo, Josie sente a pressão começando a crescer dentro dela e ela precisa de mais "Hope..." Ela geme entre beijos "Dentro... P-Por favor..." Ela implora sem fôlego. 

E mais uma vez, Hope obedece imediatamente, deslizando os dois dedos para dentro, fazendo Josie gemer alto contra sua boca, ela fica parada por alguns segundos, esperando para que ela se ajuste, e começa a deslizar seus dedos pra dentro e pra fora dela. 

Josie chora dengosa novamente, interrompe o beijo, corando com força, e timidamente pede "Você pode s-ser gentil comigo, p-por favor?" 

Hope ri levemente, e depois sorri apaixonadamente para ela "Como você quiser BooBoo" Ela diz suavemente e depois remove os dedos e Josie faz beicinho. 

Ela ri de novo e rapidamente os move para uma posição mais confortável, antes de deslizar os dedos de volta para dentro de Josie, enterrando-os completamente dentro dela e iniciando um movimento suave de 'Vem cá' contra seu ponto mais sensível, enquanto o polegar esfrega suavemente contra seu clitóris. "Tão carente..." ela disse brincando enquanto sua namorada choramingava de prazer.

Não demorou muito tempo e Josie teve seu primeiro orgasmo. 

Josie estava se sentindo tão bem naquele momento, tão em paz, tão segura, tão amada. Hope estava sendo tão boa pra ela que ela sentiu a necessidade de fazê-la se sentir bem também.

"Amor..." Ela gemeu entre beijos, e Hope olhou para ela "E-Eu quero..." ela tentou dizer, mas os toques de Hope estavam tão gostosos que era difícil falar.

Hope percebeu e desacelerou um pouco "O que você quer, meu amor?" ela perguntou suavemente.

Josie corou, mas a olhou nos olhos mesmo assim. "Posso... Te t-tocar também? Por favor?" ela perguntou timidamente.

A ruiva deu um sorriso suave, acenou com a cabeça e a beijou rapidamente antes de responder "Por favor, faça isso.". depois a beijou novamente enquanto ela retomava o ritmo anterior de seus dedos dentro de Josie. 

Enquanto beijava, Josie levou sua mão entre seus corpos e encontrou o clitóris de Hope, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, ela começou a esfregá-lo lentamente, achando um pouco difícil se concentrar enquanto os dedos de Hope estavam fazendo maravilhas dentro dela, e ficou ainda mais difícil quando Hope a fez gozar outra vez. "Ho-pe..." Ela gemeu baixinho algumas vezes enquanto se contorcia com o delicioso orgasmo. 

Hope quase gozou ao ouvir seu nome daquele jeito, ela nunca se cansaria de ouvir aqueles sons saindo da boca de sua namorada. Nunca. "Eu amo te ouvir gemendo o meu nome." ela disse depois que Josie se acalmou. 

A morena riu levemente "E eu amo como você me faz fazer-lo." Ela disse, e agora com uma nova determinação, e sentindo que Hope já estava molhada o suficiente, ela deslizou seus dedos pra dentro dela, fazendo-a choramingar alto. "Eu amo ouvir você também." ela disse de volta e começou o mesmo movimento de 'Vem cá' sobre o ponto G de Hope, o estimulando repetidamente, do mesmo jeito que ela estava fazendo. 

Não muito tempo depois e agora Hope é quem estava gemendo o nome de Josie. 

Elas continuaram assim, uma fodendo a outra suavemente por mais alguns orgasmos. 

Agora, Hope estava deitada de lado, abraçando Josie, com uma perna jogada sobre o quadril dela, e preguiçosamente desenhando padrões com a ponta dos dedos contra o peito de Josie. "Como você está se sentindo BooBoo?" ela perguntou suavemente. 

"Me sinto amada..." Ela disse honestamente: "Você é tão incrível pra mim... Aquela massagem foi divina, meu corpo está tão relaxado... E o sexo... Foi tão maravilhoso, tão delicado... agora meu corpo ta parecendo geléia. Eu precisava disso, obrigada." 

"Quando quiser meu amor." Hope disse e apoiou a cabeça na mão, usando o cotovelo como apoio, para olhar para Josie enquanto a abraçava. " Yeah... Eu amo fazer amor com você." ela falou apaixonadamente.

"Sempre que você ficar com raiva e se sentir fora de controle, tente se lembrar desse sentimento." Ela disse ternamente em voz baixa. "pode te ajudar a acalmar."

Josie apenas acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo agradecida. 

"E quando você ficar com ciúmes ... Lembre-se de mim dizendo isso;" Ela disse enquanto fazia carinho na bochecha de Josie usando o polegar.

A morena mais uma vez não disse nada, apenas olhou atentamente para o majestoso par de olhos azuis à sua frente com absoluto amor e admiração e esperou que ela continuasse.

"Você é o amor da minha vida. Você é tudo pra mim, a razão pela qual respiro, por que me sinto completa. Meu coração bate por você, Josette Saltzman e apenas por você." Hope diz em uma voz lenta e calma, com amor transbordando de cada palavra. 

Ela se inclina para um beijo rápido e prova um pouco de sal pelas poucas lágrimas que escaparam dos olhos de Josie.

"Eu quero ser beijada apenas por você." Ela sussurra contra a boca de Josie antes de apoiar a cabeça na mão novamente e olhá-la profundamente nos olhos. "Quero ser cuidada apenas por você... Quero ser tocada só por você... Quero ser fodida somente por você... Quero gemer e gritar apenas o seu nome... Quero adormecer e acordar, só ao seu lado... Eu pertenço a você, só você, sempre você, eu sou completamente sua. _Always and Forever_... " 

A esse ponto Josie achava que seu coração fosse explodir. "Toda vez que eu penso ser impossível me apaixonar mais por você, você vai e diz/faz coisas assim..." Ela diz através das lágrimas e a puxa para um beijo apaixonado, carinhoso e lento, tentando colocar cada pingo do amor que ela estava sentindo nele. "Obrigada!" ela sussurra quando elas se separam. 

Hope apenas sorri apaixonadamente para ela "Eu vou continuar fazendo e dizendo coisas assim por toda a eternidade." Ela disse honestamente. 

"Eu também." Josie diz sem hesitar e puxa Hope mais para perto, colocando a cabeça dela em seu peito, onde ela ama dormir ouvindo seu coração.

Nenhuma das meninas conseguia pensar em uma maneira melhor de passar a vida eterna delas do que dando uma à outra momentos como esse. 

Quando Josie começou a brincar suavemente com os cabelos de Hope, a ruiva começou a levemente desenhar pequenos padrões com as pontas dos dedos no peito da morena. 

"Eu te amo." Hope sussurrou contra sua pele. 

"Eu também te amo, Hope. _Always and Forever_." ela sussurra de volta. 

Abraçadas assim, sentindo-se totalmente seguras e amadas, e sob o mágico céu noturno, elas adormecem, sabendo que depois daquela noite maravilhosa e relaxante, elas estarão mais do que prontas para enfrentar o resto de sua viagem para Nova Orleans pela manhã.

~ // ~


End file.
